The Heart Wants What It Wants
by wild thoughts
Summary: ...let's fall in love all over again and do it right this time
1. chapter 1

"Alli come on we've gotta go."

"I'm coming!" The 5 year old answered running down to meet her mother by the front door.

"What's with the rain boots?"

"Oh um I need for the rehearsal." She said walking to the car but her mother stopped her.

"For the play? But isn't your class doing the animal kingdom theme?"

"Not anymore. We're gonna do Disney characters."

"Allison why didn't you tell me?"

The little girl shrugged. "I guess I forgot."

"I see. Come on get in the car before we run late."

Olivia made sure her daughter was safely harnessed in before she drove off.

"Mommy can we listen to my songs?"

"Sure baby, hey why did your class change themes?"

"Miss Watson said we're too wild to be animals."

Olivia stifled a laugh. She knew exactly how 'wild' her daughter's class could be. They were all pretty close and the parents found it rather cute but oh did they have a lot of energy. They were super energetic and talkative.

"Why would she say that?"

"I don't know mommy. Oh! Maybe it's because Grayson and Jack started fighting. One was a lion and the other one was a panther and then we all made animal noises. But we were just playing pretend mommy."

"Maybe you guys were too loud Alli."

"Animals are supposed to be loud."

"So how does everyone feel about the new theme?"

"It's awesome."

"And what character will you be?"

"Vanellope."

Liv was clueless. "Who's that?"

"From the Ralph movie mom, I always watch it Uncle Harry."

"Oh! That one. Wreck it Ralph, is it?"

"Yes. Can we listen to my songs now?"

"And how do we ask nicely for something?"

"Please." Allison said with a smile.

15 minutes later Liv drove into the drop-off zone at Alli's school. "Have a good day baby girl."

"You too momma, take it easy."

"And if it's easy?" Liv smirked. They did this every morning but it would never get old.

"Take it home!" She said jumping out of the car

"Bye Alli."

Olivia made a mental note to contact Allison's teacher regarding the school play and change of themes as she drove off to work.

The Cloud. An events management company started by Liv's mother, Esther Pope who left the company in the hands of her two daughters three years ago when her husband and their father had become ill. Esther decided to take care of him but it wasn't long until he sadly passed away.

Eventually Esther took a backseat in the business to live a little and explore the world, something her husband and her always wanted to do. Now The Cloud was owned and managed by Olivia and Margo Pope, the latter being the older sister at 35 years old.

Esther was extremely proud of her children and the women their grew up to be.

"Morning mama." Margo greeted her sister while handing her a cup of coffee.

"Coffee? What do you want Margo."

"I was just being generous. Do you not want the coffee?" The two walked into Liv's office.

"Yes of course I want it." She smiled and took a long sip. "Delicious."

"You're 10 minutes late and don't blame it on my niece."

"Margo I would never blame my daughter for my punctuality."

"Yeah right."

"Abby came over last night and we had a few glasses of wine. There, you happy?"

"And why wasn't I invited?"

"Because you have a husband at home and we're single."

"That's cruel Olivia. Next time you invite me out I'm saying no and staying home with Harrison."

"Why are you here in my office again?"

Margo dropped a file on her desk. "To go over the budget for RJ's product launch."

"Margo it's too early to deal with numbers." Liv groaned.

"Which is why I brought the coffee."

"I knew you had a hidden agenda. Okay just allow me 15 minutes before we get started."

"So how's Alli? I haven't seen her in a week."

"She's good. Hey why don't you fetch her from school, it's Friday so they leave early."

"Isn't her father coming to see her this weekend?"

"He is."

"I'm still surprised at-"

"Can we not talk about him?"

"Liv.."

"He's in her life now and she actually likes him. I'm okay with that I really am but I don't want to talk about him right now. Like I said, it's too early and I haven't even finished my morning coffee yet."

"It's been close to six months Olivia. He has found out about her months ago and ever since you gave him permission to see his daughter he has been here literally every weekend to spend time with her."

"A plane ride from Chicago to Miami is not that far." Liv said dryly.

"Maybe not but it costs money. He has changed Liv. I know what had happened between the two of you years ago was bad but you gotta give him credit for wanting to be involved in Allison's life."

"Whatever Margo."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Olivia planned a girls night with her 4 year old, Allison Pope. Every now and then they would do something special together and tonight they would be cooking and playing dinner party._

 _So after work she went to pick her daughter up who was staying with her grandmother after school._

 _"Alli your mommy is here." Esther called down the hall. "Hey darling."_

 _"Hey ma. Was she good?"_

 _"My poppet is always good Livvie, you didn't exactly raise a monster you know." Esther said jokingly._

 _"Ma I know how she gets and you allow her to get away with anything."_

 _"Nonsense. I'm just being a grandma."_

 _Allison Pope came running dow the hallway with her schoolbag slung over her shoulder. "Hi mommy!"_

 _"Hey cutie, are you all set to go?"_

 _"Uh huh."_

 _"Good, say goodbye to Grammie."_

 _"See you Grammie, love you."_

 _Esther gave her granddaughter a tight hug. "Bye my sweet girl. Have fun with your dinner tonight."_

 _"I will."_

 _"Bye Livvie."_

 _"Bye mom."_

 _The two left Esther's house to go to the store to get all the ingredients for dinner and other stuff they might need for their girls night._

 _"Alright I think we have everything."_

 _Allison's head snapped up from her place in the shopping cart, "Ice-cream mommy."_

 _"Oh snap I almost forgot. Let's go get it."_

 _While the two of them were bickering over which flavour to choose, Liv could sense someone staring at her but chose to ignore it._

 _The feeling intensified and she looked up to see if she was imagining things._

 _There he stood. Looking the same yet different._ His hair was cut short and he sported a scruffy beard.

 _It's been 6 years since she had last seen him._

 _Their eyes locked and they stared intently at each other, not once breaking the gaze._

 _Olivia was frozen in place. She might've even forgot to breathe, that's until Allison tugged on her shirt._

 _"Mommy, are you okay?"_

 _"Uh, um.. yes. Yes I'm fine, we should go."_

 _Olivia slowly pushed the cart and tried to avoid any further eye contact with the man but she couldn't help herself and took another peek at him. He was now switching gazes between her and her daughter. His face unreadable. Her anxiety started to build and she wanted to flee._

 _She knew he could see it. Everyone who knew about them could see it. Her daughter had most of his features except for her brown eyes._

 _Liv could feel her body heat up as she pushed the cart past him._

 _He wasn't supposed to know. He left. He had no right to know about her baby girl because he left._

 _Holding her breathe, Olivia walked past him._

 _"Mommy can we make candy apples?"_

 _"Not tonight baby. How about over the weekend?"_

 _"Mm okay!"_

 _Relieve washed over Olivia as she left the store._

 _Fitz was here. Was he back for good?_

 _xxx_

 _The next day Liv met up with Abby over lunch. She had to tell her best friend that she saw Fitz back in town._

 _"Liv, he's going to wonder."_

 _"Then let him."_

 _"Olivia I know you hate him but he's her father."_

 _"I don't even hate him anymore, I don't feel anything towards him. I've moved on from all of those feelings. It's been 6 years why the hell did he show up here now."_

 _"But Liv don't you think it's his choice to decide whether he wants to be a father to Alli or not?"_

 _"I don't want him in our lives Abby. That was the whole point of me not telling him."_

 _"To be fair you didn't tell him because you found out you were pregnant a month after he up and left but Alli will eventually wonder about her father as she gets older."_

 _"I'll deal with it but I can't let him in now Abby I just can't. What if he does to her what he did to me and just leaves. She'll be devastated and I will never forgive him."_

 _"I'm sure he has an explanation as to why he left so abruptly."_

 _"Are you team Fitz all of a sudden?"_

 _"No I want to kick him in his balls for leaving you the way he did but keeping a child and her father apart is not okay Liv."_

 _"He stared at her. In the store, when he laid his eyes on her he couldn't look away."_

 _"He knows.. or at least he suspects it."_

 _"He has no one here in Miami, why is he even here ugh!"_

 _"Maybe he came to see you."_

 _"Not likely."_

 _"Whatever the reason, he still knows your mother's address. He probably will go there looking for you." Abby laughed. "Esther might go easy on him but if Margo had to run into him now, oh boy. He'd be a dead man."_

 _Two days went by. Margo and her husband came to fetch Allison to stay with them for the weekend so Liv decided to just have a lazy Saturday alone at home._

 _A knock at the door had her dragging herself from the couch where she binge watched a series that she stumbled upon._

 _Dressed in yoga pants and a tank top with her hair in a messy bun she walked leisurely to open the door._

 _"Hi."_

 _Shocked to see him standing at her door Liv_ didn't know what to say.

 _"Olivia?" That deep baritone voice causing old memories to flood back._

 _"What?" Well that came out rude._

 _"Uh.. Can I come in."_

 _"What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"_

 _"I was at your parents place.. Sorry to hear about your dad."_

 _"It's been 3 years, I've heard enough condolences." Harsh._

 _"Your mother gave me this address."_

 _"Well you saw me so you can go now."_

 _"Do you have company?"_

 _"I don't want you here."_

 _Fitz could see the hurt on her face and he felt terrible. He shifted from one foot to the other and took a deep breathe._

 _Again. "Can I come in?"_

No response.

 _"Please."_

 _"What do want??" She asked with exasperation._

 _"To talk. Can we talk?"_

 _"It's been 6 years, why now?"_

 _"Liv please."_

 _Olivia inhaled and exhaled then stepped aside. "You can't stay long."_

 _"Okay. Thank you."_

 _Fitz admired the_ _inside of the house. It was so..her._

 _"So do you live alone?"_

 _"That's none of your concern."_

 _"...yeah."_

 _"You wanted to talk." She said pointedly._

 _They sat in silence for a moment._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Don't play dumb with me Olivia. Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"Can you be more specific?" She wasn't ready to have this conversation._

 _"Really? Really Liv."_

 _"Don't Liv me. You remember how things ended between us right? Who am I kidding, of course you do because you ended things. So excuse me for freaking out a month later when I found out I was pregnant and didn't immediately run to you like it was the most incredible news."_

 _"Even if you didn't wanted to tell me then but what about as time went by, as she grew up.. Why didn't you inform me then?" Fitz questioned._

 _"Do you have any idea what I went through? You left. You left Miami and you left me. I was heartbroken then I found out I'm pregnant and.. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I was a wreck and didn't know what to do. I wasn't even sure whether I wanted to keep the baby or not. Luckily I have good friends and an amazing family. They didn't exactly convince me to keep the baby as that was ultimately my choice to make but they did show me that it could just be a blessing. I needed happiness in my life again and so I kept it. I kept her, moved on with my life and I never once regretted it."_

 _"So I didn't matter at all even though I'm the father Olivia really?? That's so petty, I could've been here."_

 _"That's just it Fitz you didn't want to be here! You wanted out. Out of our relationship, out of this city... No you didn't matter because I was enough for her. I gave her my heart. I took care of her. That's my baby. She brought the light back into my life. She makes me happy. She doesn't need difficulty in her life. Giving her the best and ensuring her happiness is my number one priority." Liv started trembling as she spoke and blinked the tears from her eyes. "We were engaged and you ran leaving behind a note saying you're not ready."_

 _"Because I wasn't I-"_

 _She was quick to cut him off. "You're a fucking coward who didn't deserve to be in my baby's life."_

 _"I'm sorry Olivia.."_

 _Liv chuckled bitterly. "After 6 years and that's it? I'm sorry?"_

 _"I could've handled everything better, actually I should've and I genuinely felt bad after I realised just how wrong that was of me. I was selfish. You didn't deserve that."_

 _"So why did you leave?"_

 _He sighed. "Everything was happening so fast. I think I felt somewhat overwhelmed..I don't know."_

 _"You don't know.. You know the least you can do right now is to be honest with me."_

 _"Like how you've been honest with me about our child?" Fitz replied and almost immediately regretted it. Yes he was upset that she didn't tell him about his daughter but making her feel bad right now after breaking her heart was just horrible._

 _Liv gave him a death stare. "Okay I think it'll be better if you go."_

 _"Look I'm sorry that was harsh. If you want honesty then I'll give it to you. You were my first real longterm relationship. I felt that I had to propose since we've been together for so long and people were almost pushing us to get married. Once we were engaged I freaked out. I don't think I was entirely ready or prepared for such a commitment at such a young age, so I guess you're right I was a coward. But we haven't even finished our degrees yet back then and we had crappy part time jobs.. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to take care of you_ _and you'd hate me for it."_

 _"So you just left. Ran away as quickly as you could."_

 _"I wasn't as confident and self-assured as I appeared to be but I did love you, that's for sure. I was just afraid of that big commitment. I've experienced my parents divorce and because of that I had this fear of getting married and not being able to make it last because divorce is ugly. It probably sounds stupid now but I wanted to give you the best and at that point in time I couldn't. Maybe all those fears had me over thinking_ , _scaring me that you might be it and I'd fail you."_

 _"No offense but fuck you for proposing to me in the first place because I have never once pushed you for marriage. I was happy with the way we were how could you not have seen that?"_

 _"I really don't know what to say other than I'm sorry. I have hurt you and I don't expect your forgiveness but I'm genuinely sorry and I understand now why you kept our daughter a secret. Hell, any child would be blessed to have you as their mother and I know you're doing everything to give her the best life possible."_

 _"We are happy. You're not supposed to be here, you're weren't supposed to come back." Liv said wiping her tears away._

 _"Does she um, does she know that I exist? Have you told her anything about me at all? Has she asked?"_

 _"She's smart for her age."_

 _"So she's 5 now right?"_

 _"She turned 5 just last month. Anyway as I was saying she's a smart kid. She's had questions, as much as I have tried to avoid having to answer those questions.. She knows about your existence, I mean she knows she has a father but she also knows that I don't like to talk about him and she somehow understands that."_

 _"I'm assuming she's not here?"_

 _"No. She's with Margo for the weekend."_

 _"What's her name."_

 _"Allison... Pope."_

 _Fitz stared out in front of him at nothing in particular._

 _"Look Fitz I think you should go."_

 _"Is your husband going to be home soon?" He said in a joking way but he was wondering._

 _"Sometimes it just so happens that you give someone your heart and they shatter it, leaving you incapable of ever loving anyone else ever again because your heart isn't whole. You don't believe in love and you can't trust anyone with your heart, or what's left of it, ever again."_

 _Fitz didn't know how to respond. He was completely silenced by her words. It pained him to see that he practically broke her._

 _"I have Allison and she's more than enough. She makes my heart whole again." Liv picked up the remote and pressed play. "You can see yourself out."_

 _"Goodbye Olivia."_

 _She had so many more questions, like what was he doing here? Why didn't he even bother to contact her after he had left? Does he have a family of his own now? Did he move on like she never existed while she tried to rebuild herself after the heartache he had caused?_

 _Maybe it's best if he just leaves again._

 _xxx_

 _Fitz showed up at her doorstep again on Sunday. He knew she would be alone since she mentioned that Allison is at her sister's for the weekend._

 _Seriously what do you want?" Liv asked once she opened the door and saw him on the other side._

 _She must really hate me, he thought._

 _"Can I come in?"_

 _"No. Just stand there and tell me what you're doing back and why you're bothering me."_

 _She's become a lot more feisty than what he remembered._

 _"I came to attend a friend's wedding. It was yesterday."_

 _"Well shouldn't you get back to your girlfriend, wife, family whatever."_

 _"I um, I have a girlfriend but I'm in no rush to get back to Chicago."_

 _"Chicago. So that's where you went."_

 _"My mom lives there, remember?"_

 _"Well I'm sure your girlfriend expects you to be home soon."_

 _"I'd like to know more about Allison."_

 _"Why? You have a whole life back in Chicago just go back Fitz. Leave."_

 _"You hate me, I know that but I can't just leave now. Not when I just found out that I have a daughter." He said calmly._

 _"You left so easily the first time, why make it so difficult now?"_

 _"Please I... You probably don't care but I believe that I've changed. I've done a lot of growing these past few years."_

 _"Good for you, now you can propose to your girlfriend and get married without running away."_

 _"Liv.."_

 _"Are you going to tell her?"_

 _"What?_

 _"About Alli.."_

 _"I don't know. . Allison doesn't even know I'm her father."_

 _Olivia crossed the threshold and walked out on the porch. She took a seat on the hammock while Fitz stood a few feet away._

 _"What do you want to know about her?" Olivia realised that intentionally keeping Allison from her father would be unfair and that withholding details about Allison from Fitz was kind of petty but all she wanted to do was to protect her daughter._

 _"What is she like?"_

 _"A ray of sunshine. A bundle of joy. She's like any 5 year old I guess but then there's the things that makes her unique. Like, she's not a girly girl. Pink everything, tiaras and princess dresses..that's not her."_

 _"So she's like you then."_

 _"...she looks a lot like you."_

 _"From the short glimpse in the store the other day I kinda noticed that. It's crazy."_

 _"At first I was kinda bummed I mean it was a mini you, but then I stare into her eyes.."_

 _"It's your eyes."_

 _"...it's my eyes but much more beautiful and so innocent."_

 _"How did you celebrate her birthday? You said it was last week?"_

 _"Yes. I didn't want it to be anything too over the top but Margo went all out to give her the most colorfully themed party. It was amazing."_

 _"Nice. Did you um, did you ended up becoming a teacher?"_

 _Liv chuckled. It was quick. Almost like 'oh, of course he remembered.'_

 _"No, Margo and I took over mom's business."_

 _"The events management company? Wow."_

 _"At first I would just help out here and there but then I grew a passion for it and the rest is history."_

 _"I uh finished my degree. I'm a dentist now."_

 _Liv just nodded_.

 _"I can only plead for your forgiveness at this point but I know it won't be easy. I was a total ass_ _, I'm really so sorry."_

 _"Are you apologizing because of what you did or because you just found out about Allison?"_

 _"I..."_

 _"If you had not seen her with me, would you have been back home by now?"_

 _"Probably but deep down I wanted to see you. I wanted to say sorry and ask for your forgivenes. And I wanted to see how you were doing."_

 _"I don't want my daughter to get hurt."_

 _"Can I give you my number for whenever you'll be ready, well not just you but Allison as well, for me to see her?"_

 _"Maybe.. I guess.." Liv sighed heavily. "I don't know."_

 _"I won't do that to her Olivia. I promise you if you allow me to see her I won't run. Obviously I'm all the way in Chicago but I'd very much like to be a part of her life and I want her to know that. I want to buy her stuff, do fun activities with her but most importantly I want to get to know her."_

 _"You can leave your number but don't expect a call anytime soon."_

 _"Okay. I'm leaving later today.. It was good to see you Olivia."_

 _"Sorry that I can't say the same."_

 _"Goodbye Liv." Fitz said and walked away._

 _xxx_

 _It took multiple conversations with her mother, sister and best friend as well as taking time to herself to think things through for Olivia to make a decision._ _A month later she made the call but not before she sat her daughter down to tell her about her father. The man she was soon about to meet._

 _Fitz was excited and scared but in a good way. He was also nervous as hell._

 _But here he was. On Olivia's doorstep, waiting._

 _"You're here. Come in."_

 _"Thanks and thank you for this."_

 _"I don't know what her reaction is going to be like when she sees you but she seems eager to meet her father."_

 _"Okay."_

 _In the living room Allison stood next to her mother as she was introduced to the tall man with the blue eyes._

 _"Hi Allison." Fitz's voice was filled with emotion and he was choking up. "It's so nice to meet you."_

 _"You're my daddy." Allison said shyly and she was never a shy child._

 _"I am."_

 _"Mommy said you were gone and had to find us and um and I shouldn't be mad at you."_

 _"Your mommy was right. I had to find you guys and I'm so glad that I did. You're a really pretty girl Allison."_

 _"Your eyes are blue..that's mommy's favourite colour. Mine is yellow, I like yellow."_

 _Fitz crouched down to be eye-level with her. "Yellow is a cool colour."_

 _"What colour do you like?"_

 _"Red."_

 _"How old are you? I'm 5."_

 _"I'm 30."_

 _Allison tipped her head back to look up at her mother._

 _"What baby?"_

 _"Is that old?"_

 _Liv chuckled. "No it's not."_

 _Fitz interjected, "Well I am two years older than your mommy so maybe it is old." He said trying to lighten the mood._

 _"I have some work to do. Allison will you be okay to have some alone time with F- um with your..father?"_

 _"I think so mommy."_

 _"Okay. You're such a big girl." Liv gave her a quick hug and a kiss. "I love you."_

 _She knew they needed this. They needed to become comfortable with each other without her in the room._

 _Things went good._

 _Liv came back to them laughing together over something and Allison tried to fill her in on what they talked about._

 _"That is funny." Liv smiled._

 _"Momma did you know daddy is a dentist?"_

 _Daddy. She called him daddy._

 _Olivia swallowed down the lump forming in her throat. She almost cheated her daughter out of a relationship with her father._

 _"I did yes_ _. So now you can't eat all that candy you get from Aunt Margo and Uncle Harry because he might remove all your teeth."_

 _Allison clasped her hands over her mouth in dramatic horror, bringing a smile to Fitz's face. He already adored her._

 _"Would you do that daddy?"_

 _"I would never do that to you, a girl needs some candy every now and then."_

 _"See momma he gets it."_

 _Fitz was cracking up, his little girl had a good sense of humour but Olivia was used to her sassy behaviour._

 _"I had fun today. Thank you for spending time with me Alli."_

 _"You're welcome. Are you going back to Chicago now?"_

 _He told her, Liv noted._

 _"Not yet, I'd like to hang out with you again if that's okay."_

 _"She's going to a friend's birthday party tomorrow, so maybe afterwards." Liv said keeping her eyes on her daughter and not looking at Fitz._

 _"That's fine with me. Just text me or something."_

 _Their interactions were the opposite of those between father and daughter. Liv was almost cautcautious around him. Her guard was up and she seemed tense._

 _...But they had to make it work. Interacting with each other was something they would have to become comfortable with because of their daughter._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Olivia finished off her work for the day and gathered her belongings to head home.

She walked to her sister's office just a few offices away from hers to get her daughter.

"Alli come on we're leaving. Thanks again for picking her up from school sis."

"No problem. Bye Alligator."

"Bye Aunt Margo."

"Hey you don't have any shoes on." Liv said.

"It's in my bag." She answered holding up the yellow schoolbag.

"Allison you're not walking to the car on your socks."

She knows when not to argue with her mother so she took out her sneakers and slipped her feet in.

"Good girl now come on, your dad is taking you to the movies later remember?"

"Daddy is here already?" Allison sounded very excited.

"Yes he's at the hotel."

"Yayy!"

Later that evening Fitz brought home a sleeping Allison. They had so much fun that she fell asleep in no time on their way home.

"Thanks for carrying her to her room." Liv said meeting Fitz at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's not a problem. Hey Liv can we talk?"

It's been almost six months now and at least they could have a normal conversation.. _and_ she allowed him to call her Liv instead of Olivia.

"Sure." She replied and he followed her to the kitchen where she was eating dinner before he arrived with their daughter.

"Summer holidays are around the corner and um, I was wondering if I could take Alli to Chicago."

Liv visibly stiffened up so he tried to set her at ease.

"Just for a weekend of course, I mean if it's okay with you."

"I..."

"I won't let anything happen to her. My mom has heard a lot about her and I've shown her several pictures but I'd like for them to meet each other."

"I'd have to see how Alli feels about it or have you already talked to her about going?"

Fitz was patient with Olivia. She still didn't trust him and he could see that. She was just waiting for him to mess up.

"I've told her about her grandmother but that's it. I wouldn't go behind your back to convince her to go with me. If neither of you are ready then it's fine, I'll drop it. Maybe mom can fly out here with me to see her."

"I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Liv."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alli can you go to your room for a minute?"

"But I didn't say goodbye to daddy yet."

"You'll get to say goodbye to him in a minute, please?"

"Okay.."

"Thank you Allison." Liv said smiling at the curly headed girl.

Fitz glanced at Liv. "I take it you want to talk."

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point, I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of Alli visiting you in Chicago."

"Because you don't trust me.."

"You said if I wasn't ready then you'll drop it, well I'm not ready. Sorry but I'm not sending my daughter out there into a strange city with you. You just met a few months ago.. Call me over protective or whatever but I just can't."

Olivia didn't mind him coming to Miami and spending weekends with Alli but her going to Chicago? It was all happening a little too fast.

"I understand." He wasn't going to be difficult about it. He knew Allison was Liv's everything.

"Okay."

"I guess I'll let my mom tag along with me in the next few weeks to meet Alli. You don't mind do you?"

"Your mother has the right to meet her granddaughter. What about your girlfriend, does she know about Allison?"

"...she does."

"Just to be clear, you don't plan on bringing her along do you?"

"I don't think so."

Liv frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked curiously.

"Um.. Well, I don't think that's a good idea right now and I don't want to confuse Alli."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna say goodbye to Alli now."

"Sure."

Every exchange between the two of them was still so awkward. Yes they now spoke but only about stuff concerning their daughter. Olivia didn't want to interact with him unless she had to. She could care less about him and his life, she just wanted to make sure he doesn't end up disappointing or hurting Allison.

 **xxx**

"What did you give her?" Olivia asked her mother when she went to get her daughter after work.

Allison was having a dance party in her grandmother's living room.

"Nothing. It was the last day of school, she's just excited for the summer holidays. Oh and just so you know she plans on spending her entire holiday at the beach."

"Oh really? And who's taking her to the beach everyday?"

"I might have volunteered." Esther smiled sheepishly. She could never say 'no' to her granddaughter.

"Mom no, I'm serious."

"Livvie we're going to have fun."

"There's a big pool in your backyard, she can have fun in there."

"Are you going to explain that to her?"

"Yes because her trickery doesn't work on me."

"Anyway, would you like something to eat? We made chicken wraps."

"Yes please."

Mother and daughter made their way into the kitchen leaving Allison to continue her little disco.

"So I told Fitz I'm not having Alli visiting him in Chicago." Liv said biting into the scrumptious chicken wrap.

Esther sat down across from her and gave her an encouraging smile. "I know having him around now isn't easy for you baby."

"I mean it's weird seeing him every weekend after going 6 years without seeing him at all but we stay out of each other's way. He picks Alli up and drops her off and that's it. If we need to discuss somethings regarding Allison then we do that but other than that we really don't interact."

"You guys have your..issues but please just maintain a certain level of maturity around your daughter otherwise things could get ugly."

"I know mom. He's planning on bringing his mother here to meet Allison."

"Is that okay with you?"

"I don't have a problem with it as long as it happens in my presence. Obviously he told his mother about her so naturally she wanted to see her granddaughter but I don't want them to think they're going to start playing happy family because that's not happening. That's _my_ daughter, Alli is mine."

Esther could sense her daughter's fear. "Livvie.. They're not going to take Allison away from you."

Liv's appetite quickly disappeared as she pushed her plate aside.

"Of course Alli is yours and you've done a remarkable job in raising such a smart little girl. Fitz has hurt you enough in the past I'm sure he won't be so foolish to disrupt your life now."

"He already has by showing up here. We were doing just fine Alli and I. She was okay with not having a daddy but now he's here and involved in her life...and deep down I'm expecting him to be a coward again and leave. Allison doesn't deserve to ever feel that kind of heartache."

"Oh Livvie.. Maybe you should talk to him about this."

"Mom no."

"What harm could it do?"

"If he has matured enough over the years then this is something he should already know."

"I know you're expecting the worst from him but have you forgiven him for what happened between the two of you? For what he did?"

"You always told me to never live with hatred in my heart because it can make one's outlook on life so miserable. You were right. Those few months after he left and I hated him with all my heart, I was not the easiest person to be around. I was morbid and sad and weak.."

"And pregnant." Esther added with a faint smile.

"Yes, and pregnant but once I decided to just let go I felt the will to live again. It wasn't easy but I've managed to forgive him and not because he deserved my forgiveness.. I did it for me."

"That's good sweetheart. You have a good heart and I'm proud of you."

"He doesn't need to know that I have forgiven him though because I definitely didn't forget."

"Forgetting is hard. You can't just forget being hurt like that."

"I did good at brushing it aside but seeing him now makes forgetting even harder. I kinda want to just slap him really hard, it'll make me feel a little bit better." Liv chuckled quietly then returned to being serious. "He was heartless and cruel, I hope he has found a way to forgive himself for that and figured out whatever issues he has."

"Hey so how was work?" Esther asked changing the subject.

"We landed a new contract today. You know we really wouldn't mind having you back."

"I loved my job but I've had enough and besides, I'd much rather spend my time with my ladybug."

"Speaking of your ladybug, we should get going. Thanks for the lunch."

"You're welcome baby."

 **xxx**

"Abby hey! Come in, I'm just busy getting dinner ready."

"It smells delicious." Abby said following Olivia into the kitchen.

"Alli look who's here."

The 5 year old was delighted to see her godmother and favourite aunt. "Aunt Abby!"

"Hey bug. How's it going?" Abby picked her up for a hug.

"Great, how are you?"

"I am good thanks. Are you helping your mom out with dinner?"

"Yup, I like helping mommy."

Abby smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're such a good girl." Then placed her back down.

The three of them had joyous dinner which included a lot of laughs and a very animated conversation thanks to Allison.

After having dessert it was movie time. Seeing as it was a school holiday, Alli was allowed to stay up a little later than usual.

"Aunt Abby do you wanna pick the movie?" Allison asked climbing on to her lap with two movies in her hands.

"Oooh um..." Abby made a thinking face. "...this one."

"Good choice."

Once Allison hopped off to start the movie Abby looked over at her best friend. "Hey fix your face, did I not choose a good movie?" She asked with humour in her voice.

"If you knew the amount of times we have already watched that.." The two shared a good laugh. "But once she starts singing along to the all the songs I don't even mind. She's the cutest."

"Did your mom leave on her cruise yet?"

"Tomorrow, so I'll be taking Alli to work with me. Initially my plan was to work from home but we have two big events coming up and we need all hands on deck."

"Well I have Thursday and Friday off from work which means I'll have a long weekend so she can hang out with me then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course Liv, that's my goddaughter."

"Thanks Abby."

Allison snuggled into her mother's arms as they watched the movie.

The went by and Saturday came quickly. Liv was doing laundry since Abby came to get Allison for a bit.

Dressed in denim shorts and a plain shirt, she went to open the door after hearing her doorbell.

Olivia has only met Fitz's mother a few times when they were together. The first time was when she came to visit her son and he decided to formally introduce them. They got along quite well. Cecilia Grant was happy that her son had found himself a good woman in Olivia.

When Fitz told his mother about the breakup and how he ended things she was rather disappointed but chose not to interfere.

"Hello. I didn't know you would be here this early.."

"Uh sorry, I should've texted you."

"You should have." Liv said under her breath before focusing her attention on the older woman next to him. "Cecilia, how are you?"

"Oliva you look good. I'm doing okay thanks for asking, you?"

"Oh I'm great thank you."

After a short silence Fitz spoke up again. "My mom is only here for the day so I um, I figured we'd stop by a little earlier."

"Allison is out with her godmother. You guys are probably going to have wait just a little while. Would you like to come in?" She asked but kept her gaze on Cecilia instead of looking at Fitz.

"Won't we be in your way?" The older woman asked knowing how it might get awkward seeing as her son and his former fiancée aren't exactly friends.

"No, it's fine. Unless you-"

"Thank you, I'd love to wait inside." Cecilia said politely.

Liv showed them to the living room then excused herself to call Abby.

It took 15 minutes for Abby to drop Allison off.

"Did you have fun?" Liv asked her daughter while standing in the foyer.

"Uh huh."

She crouched down and looked into her eyes. "So hey, remember what I told you about meeting your other grandmother?"

"Daddy's mom."

"Yes, your daddy's mom. Are you ready to meet her?"

"I guess. Um.. Is she nice like Grammie?"

"She's nice but you have to meet her to see how you feel about her okay?"

"Will she like me?"

"You're super cute, how can she not like you." Liv said making Allison giggle.

"When will I meet her?"

"She's here now with your daddy."

"My daddy is here??" Allison asked in a squeaky voice which travelled all the way to the living room and Fitz couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"He is."

"Can I go inside now mommy?"

"Sure baby."

Olivia followed her little girl and stood by as she jumped into her father's arms.

Fitz gazed up at Liv to get a sign of approval before he introduced Allison to his mother. She just gave him a nod in order for him to go ahead.

Allison was cautious. Everyone could see it.

"Hi Allison. My name is Cecilia, I'm your daddy's mother."

"...hi."

"I'm so happy to meet you. Your daddy has told me a lot about you."

Allison didn't say anything.

Fitz encouraged her to speak or even ask some questions but he didn't push..especially not with Liv looking on.

It took time.

Allison needed time to get comfortable with Cecilia.

She didn't refer to her as 'grandma' yet. To her it was still just her daddy's mother.

She did engage in conversation though so it wasn't all bad.

"I had a good time, you are a very bright little girl Allison."

Allison instead looked up at her father and asked, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes I have to take my mother to the airport."

"Oh.."

"I'll see you again tomorrow. Last week we made a pinky promise to go to the beach or did you forget already?"

"Nope I didn't." Alli said grinning widely at him.

"Good. Come on give me hug, see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Bye daddy."

Cecilia smiled. "Bye Allison."

"Bye."

Olivia walked them out.

"It was very good to see you Olivia."

"You too Cecilia." Liv said politely as they left.

Back in the car with Fitz and his mother she stared him down.

"What mom?"

"You really messed up."

"I knew that 6 years ago but wasn't man enough to admit it."

"That little girl is adorable."

"She is."

"Olivia did an exceptional job in raising her on her own though."

"Yeah.."

"How could you have been so stupid Fitzgerald?"

"Mom. . ."

"You saw how broken I was when your father and I went through our divorce, it's not nice to see the man you thought would love you forever decides to leave. How could you do that to her?"

"Why are you lashing out at me now?"

"I didn't want to interfere in your relationship back then and I genuinely thought you'd come to your senses."

"Well I was a coward and your divorce was one of the reasons I was afraid to get married in the first place."

"You shouldn't have used your father and I as a template for marriage."

"I get it okay? I can't justify what I did to Olivia. I shouldn't have let my fears get in the way of something great."

"That's probably why you can't find happiness now."

"Wow thanks mom."

"What? Are you happy?"

"I have a girlfriend and I'm doing my dream job."

"A girlfriend who you don't even love."

Fitz tilted his head to look at his mother. "Where is all of this coming from?" He asked surprised.

"How long have you been together?"

"Close to a year."

"And you didn't even bother to introduce her to me which tells me it's not serious and you're just with her as a distraction or because you're probably bored."

"Mom you've met her."

"Only because I came to your apartment and she just so happened to be there. We met by chance."

Fitz sighed loudly.

"You can't find yourself in a loving relationship because what you did to Olivia still bothers you. Tell me I'm wrong."

Fitz chuckled dryly not wanting to admit anything.

"You're a good person Fitz, that's why you'll remain bothered because you know you were wrong. Why didn't you make any effort to contact Olivia after you left?"

"I couldn't. I already broke her heart, I knew it was too late and I was afraid of what her reaction was going to be."

"No wonder she chose to keep Allison a secret from you, you really gave her no reason to reach out to you. She's closed herself off from you completely, I saw it back there."

"She hates me but tries to be civil for Allison's sake."

"You should be grateful that she even allowed you into Allison's life."

"Can we just talk about something else or not talk at all?"

The rest of their drive ended up being a silent one.

 **xxx**

Fitz went by Olivia's house quite early the next day to get Allison. They were going out for breakfast first and then make their way to the beach.

"Keep your eyes on her at all times." Liv said in warning tone to Fitz who got Alli buckled up in the backseat.

"Of course."

"There's sunblock in her bag, make sure her whole body is covered up."

"Okay. Wait um, can she swim on her own?"

"I can, I'll show you." Allison said excitedly but Liv wasn't having it.

"She can swim but don't let her go off on her own in the ocean."

Fitz chuckled quietly. "I won't Olivia, I promise I'll keep her safe. What time should I have her back?"

"She loves the beach so she's going to want to stay there for a while. I'm having lunch with Margo and her husband, so anytime after 3 should be fine."

"Got it. Okay well we'll be on our way."

"Bye baby girl, can mommy have a kiss?" Olivia leaned forward sticking her head into the car.

"Bye momma."

"See you later cutie pie."

Fitz and Allison had tons of fun once they hit the beach and Fitz received several complements from strangers on his beautiful little girl.

Allison was in her element and of course Fitz allowed her to bury him in the sand.

After all their fun they eventually left the beach to go and have lunch at a restaurant nearby. Fitz was still talking to her halfway through their meal when he noticed her yawning and her eyes starting to close.

He decided to take her back to his hotel suite for a nap and would thereafter take her home.

Almost an hour after arriving to his suite, Fitz received a phone call from his girlfriend.

"Hey what's up?"

" _I'm outside._ _Open up."_

"What? I didn't even know you were in the city. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

 _"I wanted to surprise you."_

A very unpleasant groan escaped him.

 _"Open the door baby."_

"I'll be right there."

Opening the door to reveal a skinny blonde woman Fitz stepped aside to let her in.

"What are you doing here Megan?" He sounded irritated.

"Are not happy to see your girlfriend?"

"You could've told me that you were planning on coming here."

"Well since I barely see you these days I figured I'd do something about it."

Fitz could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"You could've waited until I was back and what do you mean you don't see me? You saw me before I left."

"We both work everyday but I'm the only one making an effort in order for us to spend some quality time together. Then you come here every weekend and I'm left at home."

"You know I'm here to see my daughter."

"Do you have to see her every weekend though?"

"Megan why are you being difficult right now?"

"I just don't like being pushed aside and I'm sure it wouldn't kill you stay at home for just one weekend a month." She was getting upset and raising her voice.

"Look I don't have time for this right now. You didn't have an issue with it before so why now?"

"Because I miss you but all you seem to care about is getting back with your damn baby mama!" Megan yelled angrily.

"Keep your voice down, my daughter is here and she's sleeping."

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Megan started pacing. "Oh my God I came all the way here and you're not even pretending to be happy to see me!"

"Megan stop! It seems like all you came here to do was to fight with me and I'm not doing that right now, not with Allison in the next room."

"You've been a terrible boyfriend ever since you found out about that child Fitz and I've been trying to be supportive and understanding but not anymore! I WON'T BE COMPETING FOR YOUR ATTENTION WITH A CHILD FITZ!"

"Daddy?" A confused looking Allison came walking out of the bedroom.

Fitz was so angry at Megan right now but he tried to remain calm and walked up to his daughter.

"Hey princess."

"Who's that?" She pointed to Megan.

"Uh.." Fitz didn't know what to say but he wasn't going to tell Allison who the strange lady was. "Why don't you go back to bed sweetheart."

"I can't sleep now. She was yelling. Why was she yelling at you?"

"Don't worry about it baby, would you like to watch TV while I talk to the lady?"

"Um okay."

"Alright, come on."

Once Allison was settled in front of the TV Fitz pulled Taylor out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I just want my boyfriend back or is that too much to ask?."

"You had no right causing a scene like that in front of my daughter."

"What the fuck Fitz a few months ago you didn't even know you had a daughter so stop trying be dad of the year."

"Megan I think you should leave." Fitz said trying to control his anger.

"I'm not leaving here without you."

"What is your problem Megan!?"

"YOU ARE! Choosing that child over me. Did you actually expect me to just sit back and watch you throw away our relationship?"

"That child..is my daughter and I would choose her over anything else right now."

Megan looked taken aback. "Are you.. Are you breaking up me?"

"Clearly we can't be together if you can't accept my daughter in my life."

"I don't believe this. ."

"What did you expect? That I was just going to abandon her? She's my child!"

"And I'm your girlfriend!"

"Then as my girlfriend why can't you accept her in my life?"

"Because they're taking you away from me! Her and her mother."

"Do you hear yourself right now? Her mother and I barely even talk!"

"I have kept quiet about this but since we're sharing our feelings now, can you tell me why you have never once told me you loved me? You hear it from me all the time yet I've never heard it back and I've hinted at us moving in together so many times but then you just act clueless."

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. "Megan just go."

"No come on I thought we were being honest now." She pushed.

"You're angry and I have to get back to my daughter inside."

Megan grabbed his arm with force. "No, I want to know. Was I just a play thing?"

"No you weren't, geez."

"Do you love me? Or should I ask _did_ you love me?"

He wasn't going to lie to her. "I'm sorry.."

"I knew it."

"Megan. . I've tried but..I can't. It's not you though. I just couldn't love anyone. So even if I was with someone else and not you, it would've been the same. I have hurt someone in the past so bad and after that I couldn't allow myself to love because I was afraid that I might end up hurting that person as well."

"Bullshit. You couldn't give your all to anyone because your heart is in a different place and you won't admit it so you just dragged me and all of your other exes along to make yourself feel better."

"We won't work, this won't work anymore. I'm sorry Megan but it's better if we just end things."

Megan wiped her tears away. "I don't even know why I'm crying right now. So it's your baby mama isn't it?"

"What?"

"Was she your one true love?"

"Megan it doesn't matter, okay. Look I really have to get back inside."

"She kept your daughter a secret from you, so clearly she does not give a single fuck about you neither does she want you in their lives."

"It's what I deserve after what I did to her." Fitz said feeling ashamed.

"I'm going to go. I should've ended things between us the moment I realised that this relationship was one sided but I kept hoping that you'd come around eventually. How stupid of me." She turned around and left.

Fitz felt bad but they just never stood a chance, especially not when she couldn't accept Allison.

That evening Alli was laying in bed with her mother because she wasn't tired yet so the two of them just laid there, talking. Alli told Olivia about her day and how much fun it was until she remembered the rude lady.

"Oh and when I was sleeping in daddy's room there was a lady and she was yelling so I woke up."

"Was she there when you guys got the the hotel?"

"Nope only when I woke up."

"I see and why was she yelling?"

"I don't know but she was yelling at daddy and she looked mean."

"Do you know what it was about?"

"No."

"And did your daddy tell you who she was?"

"No but he talked to her outside and then she left."

Liv figured that it could only have been Fitz's girlfriend and she was definitely going to give him a piece of her mind. Too bad it's Sunday night and he has already left but next weekend he will definitely hear from her.

 _How dare he fight with his girlfriend in front of my daughter_ , Liv thought.

"Hey how about a story and then you go to bed."

"Okay."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too momma."


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday Olivia took Allison to her grandmother then headed back home to wait for Fitz.

She had texted him earlier and requested to see him once he arrived in Miami.

Just minutes after she arrived home, the sound of her doorbell went off.

"Uh hey, I got your text. Why did you wanna see me? I got the vibe that it was serious.." Fitz said when once the door swung open.

"I thought you weren't going to introduce Alli to your girlfriend." She wasn't wasting any time.

"Yeah and that didn't change." He answered casually.

"Well then explain to me why she was at your hotel while you had Alli with you." Liv glared at him.

The realisation hit him that Allison must've told Liv about his argument with Megan.

He looked around then back at her. "Olivia can we talk inside?"

She didn't say anything and disappeared into the house with him following behind.

Sitting down across from each other Liv was the first to speak. "Talk. I want to know why Alli was referring to her as the rude lady who was yelling. Were you two fighting with Allison literally right there?"

Fitz looked Olivia straight in the eyes as he started to explain. "She showed up unannounced. I wasn't even slightly aware of her plans. She wanted to surprise me."

"And then what happened? Why did she cause a scene that woke Alli up from her nap?" Liv asked angrily.

"She was unhappy about me being away on weekends and us not spending enough time together as we should. I simply told her that my weekends out here is important because I'm getting to spend that time with my daughter."

"Was that it?"

Fitz at this point was actually getting tired of her attacking him since the moment he showed up. "No offense Olivia but you shouldn't be bothered about the arguments or disagreements I have with my girlfriend."

"When those arguments occur in front of my daughter? You better believe it freaking bothers me." She was getting snippy.

"Alli wasn't even in the same room and when she did eventually enter the room I made sure to step outside where I finished my conversation with Megan. I know better than to have a heated argument in front of an innocent child."

"How do I know this won't happen again?"

Fitz released a frustrated laugh. "You're unbelievable you know that?"

"Excuse me?" Surprised. That's how Liv sounded right now.

"Look I get it. I'm the worst, you hate me and you don't trust me..probably never will but when it comes to Allison I'm not fucking around Olivia. I'm serious about being a good dad. I have known her now only for a couple of months but I fell in love with that little girl. We are just growing closer to each other, forming an actual relationship and I won't allow anything to jeopardise that. Last week when Megan showed up she was practically forcing me to choose between her and Allison and you can be damn sure I chose my daughter." Fitz said not caring if she was going to throw another fit at his tone but he just felt like he should defend himself on this. "Oh and one more thing, would it be so horrible for you to refer to Alli as _our_ daughter instead of just yours? I really do care about her a lot whether you like it or not. I've followed all your rules, never crossed one line and always asked for your approval for anything regarding Alli.. Why can't you see that I want to be there for my daughter no matter what."

"She's been _mine_ for 6 years. _My_ baby girl. You will not come here and tell me not to refer to her as _my_ daughter."

"If you had told me about her sooner then you wouldn't have had to raise her on your own for 6 years. She could've been _ours_ from the start and not just yours! I could've been there for her!"

"Oh yeah like how you've been there for me? Oh wait, you weren't! FUCK YOU FITZ! And fuck your attitude! You have no right saying that."

"I'm not the only one with an attitude here Liv." He replied smartly which riled her up even more.

She glared angrily at him. "And what makes you so positive that I have never tried to contact you years ago?"

"Well I sure as hell didn't receive any texts or phone calls."

"Because you did such a spec-fucking-tacular job at sending texts my way or calling me." She was fuming. "Of course you didn't receive shit because you had changed your number, ever thought about that!?"

He definitely didn't. "I used the same number for over a year after I left." Fitz argued back.

"Yes until you changed it. I would know because I did actually try to contact you."

"Well then you should've done it sooner, like when you knew you were going to keep the baby. _Our_ _baby._ "

"You're really trying to make me the bad guy here." Liv said with disbelief.

Fitz sighed and ran his hand over his face. "That's not what I was trying to do. Look, I'm sorry. So when did you contact me?"

"The day of my father's funeral. Days before he passed away, we talked. He begged me to tell you about Alli because as a father himself he knew how it would've felt to him if he had a child out there being kept a secret from him. He said that the bond between a father and his daughter is special and that I shouldn't deny Allison..or you of that. So on the day of his funeral, after the service, I stepped aside and I dialled the number I still knew by heart but it didn't exist. It felt like another blow. I figured that you wanted to be left alone. I kept it to myself and never told anyone that I did actually tried to make contact with you but you had clearly moved on."

"I.. "

"So in the future, don't you dare tell me that I never tried to reach out because I did, unlike you."

"I'M SORRY OKAY!?" He didn't mean to raise his voice but he didn't know what else to say.

Fitz took a moment to calm himself. "I've been saying sorry ever since I showed up on your doorstep months ago and I mean it Olivia. I am really sorry."

"What is it that you are sorry for? Leaving or the way that you left?"

"I've told you already, I was a dick for how I handled things I'm not denying that. I'm sorry for everything and now I even regret ever changing my number. It's not because I wanted to be left alone or that I had moved on, I just.. Fuck I don't know. I was a coward. That's all it is, what more do you want me to say?"

"You didn't even give me a choice. I never had a say. You just decided on your own that leaving was the best thing to do." Liv said as she felt herself getting emotional.

She stood up quickly and walked to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of wine to calm down and not break out in tears.

Fitz sat in silence for a few minutes before he got up to go and find her.

Liv watched him over the rim of the glass as she took a sip.

"I figured you would've left." She said with a tired sigh.

Olivia placed the glass down and Fitz quickly intercepted her right hand.

The shock was evident all over her face as well as her body which immediately tensed up. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me Fitz, now."

"You weren't the only one who was hurt Liv. I was going through it as well. I left the only woman I've ever truly loved because of my own insecurities. I also hated myself for so long after what I did. Leaving you was never easy. All I wanted to do was to become a better man."

"Running away doesn't make anyone a better person."

"No it doesn't but we just weren't ready Liv."

"Don't you mean _you_ weren't ready?"

"Do you genuinely think we were ready for marriage at that point?"

She took a moment before answering, "Maybe not but the logical thing to have done in that situation would've been to discuss things with me but you just didn't care. You were selfish."

"I did care Olivia. I was so in love with you that it scared me."

"All you had to do was talk to me. We could've just talked about it."

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Liv."

"Let go of my hand please." She requested politely but he didn't. They weren't done. They needed to have this conversation.

He knew she would most likely just shut down and put up her walls again which is why he kept a hold of her hand. He needed her to be there with him and to open up. He couldn't fix things if they didn't have this talk which was overdue.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Would my forgiveness mean something to you?"

"Yes. I want to right my wrongs Olivia. I want us to at least be able to talk to each other without it ending in an argument and I want you to not tense up every time I'm around you. I feel like you're afraid of me and it shouldn't have to be that way."

 _Afraid_.

No. She wasn't afraid, she was just guarding her heart and her daughter.

"Look.. I have forgiven you a long time ago but you were gone and I didn't have to see you so it was easy for me to believe that I've fully forgiven you but you're here now and- I guess what I'm trying to say is that seeing you brings back memories and all those feelings I went through when you left.. It made it difficult for me to face you and to tell you that I've forgiven you. I don't know, it just didn't seem fair that I wouldn't even be allowed to let you feel just a fraction of the pain you left me with. So I guess my forgiveness wasn't really legit but believe it or not I'm willing to look you in the eyes and tell you that I'm forgiving you. There's no point in holding on to the past."

Fitz gave her hand a little squeeze and shifted awkwardly before pulling her hand out of his hold. She didn't feel too comfortable with them touching. .even if it was just a slight touch.

Fitz looked in her eyes and pocketed his hands. "Sorry, and um.. Thank you for being honest and for your forgiveness but like I said, leaving did hurt me too. I'm not saying that should make up for it but just so you know, I did feel some of the pain. Shit, finding out about Alli had me feeling a different kind of heartache. Sorry for being such an ass earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you but I had it in my head that you kept Allison a secret to hurt me."

"Partially, which is why I'm willing to forgive you now. That was wrong and petty. A parent deserves to know their child. I didn't quite handle the situation like a grown up."

"I have to ask though.. If I didn't come back that weekend and never saw you in that grocery store, would you have kept me in the dark forever regarding Allison?"

"She would've grown up asking a lot more questions, so maybe not forever but yeah. I guess we were both selfish in some way. You by leaving and me keeping Allison to myself. Look if you're going to be angry and-"

"I'm not. I mean I'm disappointed but in a way I get it. You're a mom. Your main goal was to protect your baby from day one and I can't be mad at you for that. I hurt you and that left a scar. Yes, I was angry, so angry when I realised how much I have missed out on but I shouldn't have been angry at you. You didn't even know where I went but you were still here and I knew that yet I never had the guts to come and see you."

"I guess we're both just awful people who did some shitty stuff."

"You're not an awful person Liv. So maybe we made some selfish decisions but it was only because we thought we were doing what's right."

"Well Alli doesn't deserve to get caught up in our shit storm of selfishness and pettiness."

"You're right."

"She really loves you Fitz. She loves having a father.. Please don't break her heart." Liv pleaded looking him right in his eyes.

"I promise Olivia and this is one promise I definitely intend to keep. Believe me."

She picked up the wine glass and took another sip. "So you uh..you've mentioned before that you actually became a dentist?"

"Yeah, and it's going well. Business is good. I like interacting with patients."

"Good..good for you."

"Losing your father must've been difficult, I remember how close you used to be."

"We spend every day together during his last few weeks but yeah it wasn't easy."

"Did he hate me?"

She gave him a questioning frown.

"For leaving, did he hate me for leaving you?" Fitz clarified.

"You know I was his baby so naturally he wanted to kill you but that was just temporary though. He just hated seeing me so..broken."

"That man definitely would've killed for you. Hey, Olivia I'd like to- No, I want to start paying for Allison's school fees and everything else. I want to give my share. It's not fair that you have to support her all on your own."

"I can manage." She was so used to doing it on her own, being a single mother.

"You're going to have get used to her having two parents now. I can't just not support her financially. That's not okay. You have given her so much already, it's only right that I bring my part."

Liv sighed and drummed her fingertips on the counter. "Okay. We can probably work something out."

"Not that I'm trying to push it here but is taking her to Chicago still off limits?"

Her head snapped up. "For now, yes."

"Okay."

"Please don't rush this Fitz, rushing is what made you run away in the first place."

"Is that what's really bothering you? That I've been rushing my relationship with Alli while I'm not ready to be a committed father?"

"Yes."

"Your biggest fear right now is me disappointing Allison. You fear that history will repeat itself. Olivia, I wasn't lying when I told you that I've grown up a lot from who and what I used to be. Can you look at me?"

Their eyes locked.

"What?"

"Is it just that or also the fact that me being in Allison's life means that in some way I'm back in your life too..."

"I don't know..I guess but I do know that it's little scary."

"Why?"

"Nevermind.. just drop it. You should go."

"We have a chance to talk here Liv. Don't back away now. What's so scary?"

Olivia sighed heavily and took a few deep breaths. "The fact that you're back now and involved in Allison's life.. And that I don't know what to expect from you Fitz."

"And yet you're expecting the worst." He replied.

"Look I'm trying.. Just- Just prove me wrong, okay? My baby girl means the world to me. Don't break her heart is all I'm asking."

"Okay."

"Good."

"So..we're okay? Is there anything else we should talk about still?"

"We're okay, well we gotta be if we're gonna be raising a child together and um..I think we've talked enough, for now."

"So we're not exactly friends."

Liv chuckled humourlessly. "We're not even the same people anymore Fitz. We've both changed. Friends would be a bit of a stretch."

"Of course.."

"Hey you should probably go."

"Oh, I uh, I thought I'd wait for Alli."

"Well she's at her grandmother's for the day. You don't mind going over there to see her do you?"

"No, no I don't."

"Okay."

"Goodbye Liv. I'm glad we talked."

"Bye Fitz."

 **xxx**

"Fitz, hello."

"Mrs. Pope, hi. How are you?"

"Couldn't be better. Come on in, please." Esther said with a smile inviting him inside.

"I just came by to see Allison, her mother said that she was over here."

"Follow me. They are out back in the pool, she's going to be delighted to see you."

"Mrs Pope?"

"Oh come on Fitz call me Esther, we're not strangers."

"Don't you hate me? We haven't exactly talked yet since- You're being so nice. Why?"

"Hate is a strong word Fitz but if it makes you feel any better, I don't hate you. You're not perfect, you've made mistakes. Yes you've hurt my daughter but I'm sure that wasn't your intention because for as long as I've known you, you've only been good to Livvie. Leaving her, that's all on you. It was your choice. A bad one, I might add but I'm assuming that it didn't make you feel any good. You had to live with that, knowing how much hurt you caused her..so I don't hate you. Oh and you left us a great gift; my little ladybug."

"Thank you. You had every right to give me hell right now."

The two shared an understanding smile and headed through the sliding glass doors.

"Alli look who's here!" Esther called out to her granddaughter who's whole face lit up when she saw Fitz standing there.

"Daddy!" She ran into his arms and he picked her up, hugging her with wet hair and all.

"Allison you're getting your daddy's clothes wet, go and fetch your towel."

"No no, it's fine." Fitz protested with a smile. "Hi you."

"Hi daddy."

"Alli I think you might be a little fish because you just love being in the water." The little girl giggled infectiously as she kept her arms locked around her father's neck.

"I'm not a fish daddy. That wouldn't be any fun 'cause I won't even have arms." She countered all giggly.

"Okay a little mermaid then."

Fitz was so captivated by his daughter that he didn't even notice Margo and her husband Harrison.

"Daddy are you going to swim too?"

"I can't, I didn't bring my swimming trunks. Why don't I just watch you swim?"

"Um.. Okay. I can do a splash! Uncle Harry taught me how."

Fitz looked over Allison's head at the two other people exiting the pool and decided to go say hello.

Walking up to them he didn't know what to expect from Margo, Liv's older sister, because they too haven't yet exchanged words since his reappearance.

"Alli so you're just going to forget all about us now huh?" Harrison asked as a joke.

"Uncle Harry this is my daddy."

"Oh yeah? Is he cooler than me?"

"Um, he's pretty cool but don't feel bad Uncle Harry." Allison said as the adults broke into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, I'm Fitz."

"Harrison, Margo's husband. Nice to meet you."

"Hey Margo."

"It's been a while Fitz. How's it going?"

"I'm good. Congrats on your marriage."

"Thanks. We're about to have lunch, why don't you join us."

Margo was quite nice to him because she didn't want to dwell on the past and wasn't going to act horrible towards Fitz because she didn't want Allison to suffer the consequences. If he had shown up a few years ago then yes, she would've definitely given him a piece of her mind but they were all adults now so Fitz and Olivia had to sort out their issues on their own.

Allison grasped her father's face and turned him to look at her. "You have to stay." She demanded.

Margo laughed with amusement at her niece's behaviour. "She's the boss of us all except her mother."

"Yeah, it's quite difficult to say no to her." Fitz said and pretended to drop Alli causing her to shriek loudly.

He spent the entire day there while Margo and Harrison had left just after lunch.

Fitz and Harrison clicked from the get go. They chatted all afternoon, that was if Allison wasn't demanding her all of her father's attention.

Esther finished her phone call and found Allison on Fitz's lap, rambling on about something that Fitz must've found very amusing because he was laughing wholeheartedly.

"That was Liv, I told her you were still here and would drop Alli off at home."

"Come on silly girl, let's get you home." Fitz chuckled and lifted her by the ankles as he got up. Alli couldn't stop cackling as she was dangling upside down.

"Alli give Grammie a kiss." Esther requested.

Today she got to witness the relationship between Allison and Fitz, and it amazed her how close they grew just within these past few months.

She could see the adoration in Fitz's eyes when he looked at his daughter and she loved seeing Allison being completely in love with her father.

"Bye ladybug. Bye Fitz."

"Bye Esther."

Liv waited on the porch for him to bring to Alli home.

She shook her head with laughter when she spotted her daughter. Her luscious curly ringlets bounced as she got out of the car and skipped up the driveway.

"Hi, did you miss me?" Allison asked twirling around her mother.

Olivia caught her during her third twirl and held her still. "How much candy did Grammie give you?"

Alli stuck her finger out and beckoned Liv down to her level. Once she bended forward Alli whispered in her ear. "A lot but don't tell daddy 'cause he'll pull my teeth."

"And why should I keep your secret?"

"Momma!" Allison gasped dramatically which earned a quizzical look from Fitz.

"What? I told you to ease up on the sweet stuff ma'am." Liv said standing up straight.

Allison placed her finger on her cheek, pondering. "I can change daddy's mind."

"You missy, should get inside to take a bath. We'll have to wash your hair and you're not going swimming again tomorrow."

"Mommy I have to, I'm a mermaid."

"What?" Liv asked and looked up when she heard Fitz laugh.

"Daddy said I'm a mermaid 'cause I like being in the water." Allison answered and began twirling circles around her mother yet again.

Olivia made eye contact with Fitz. "Thanks for bringing her. Mom said you spent the day with them."

"No problem and yeah, we had a good time. I met Margo's husband, Harrison. He's a nice dude."

"He is. Hey Alli say goodbye to your dad."

"Oh here's her things." Fitz handed the bag over to Olivia before bending down to embrace his daughter.

"See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye daddy."

"Bye little mermaid." Fitz said smiling and dropped one last kiss on her head. He got up and glanced over at his ex fiancée. "Bye Liv."

"Goodbye Fitz."


	4. Chapter 4

**_3 Months Later. . ._**

"Liv did you manage to get a different venue for the Wilshere Financial Group function yet?"

Olivia looked up from her laptop to her sister who just walked into her office.

"What?" Liv asked confused.

"Are you not in charge of their function?"

"I told you I gave it to Quinn and Charlie. They work well together, especially on big events. I took some smaller projects off their hands so they could do this one."

"Right..sorry I completely forgot. I'll check in with them then. By the way, did you confirm your attendance for the conference next week?"

"Yes Margo." Liv rolled her eyes. "You know this is the second conference I'll be attending this year. The next one is on you."

"You know you're much better at networking than me Liv."

"Well there's plenty of stuff happening, it's not just about networking."

"Fine the next one I'll attend."

"Good."

"What are you working on?" Margo asked, pointing to the magazine's scattered over her desk.

"A 21st birthday party. Can you believe it? I'd never hire an events company to organise a party for Allison. It's so much money."

"Hey if those people have the money, why not?"

"Eh, guess you're right. Still, you should see the requests the birthday boy made."

"Oh.. It's for a guy?"

"Yep and he's an only child."

"So I'm assuming it's going to be _epic_." Margo said jokingly.

"Oh it's definitely going to be big."

"When's the party?"

"The end of the month."

"So in two weeks."

"Yes which means you'll have to take over for me next week since I'll be in Vegas for the conference."

"Okay."

"I'm leaving in an hour to pick Alli up from school."

"Give her a hug for me."

Over an hour later Liv drove home after fetching Allison from school.

"Mommy?"

She looked in the rear view mirror at her daughter. "Yes baby?"

"Can we call my daddy when we get home? I miss him."

Fitz didn't come to visit last weekend due to a terrible cold he had picked up. He first texted Olivia to let her know, then afterwards video chatted with their daughter to explain and apologize.

"Okay sweetheart."

"Is daddy still sick?"

"Probably not."

"Why don't you get sick mommy?"

"I _do_ get sick but your superpowers help me heal everytime."

"I have superpowers?" Allison asked with curious eyes.

"You do. You give magical hugs that can cure people when they're sick or even sad."

"Will my hugs work on daddy?"

"Of course it will. It works on everyone you love."

"I can't wait to see daddy and give him a hug with my superpowers."

"I'm sure he'll be very happy to receive a magical hug from you. Hey what would you like to have for lunch?"

"Um... Noodles!"

"Great."

Once they got home Allison barely got settled in and already kept asking her mother to call her dad.

"Alli just give mommy a minute. I have to text your dad to see if he's available right now. He might be busy at work."

"But mommy, daddy said I could call him any time."

"Hey.. We will call, I just have to make sure he's not busy at work, okay?"

"Okay. Can I go play with my toys?"

"Of course baby girl."

When Alli ran off Liv sent a quick text to Fitz and his reply was in form of a video call instead of a text.

"Hey, so I take you you're not very busy right now?" Liv asked once answered the call.

Olivia and Fitz got along much better as the months went by.

 _"Never too busy for my princess. Where is she?"_

"Hold on." Liv entered the living room where Allison had her toys scattered all over. "Alli you have a phone call."

The excitement was evident on her face as she ran over to her mother.

Liv sat her down on the couch and handed her the phone before leaving to finish their lunch.

"Hi daddy!"

 _"Hi little mermaid."_

"Are you all better now?"

 _"Yep and I'll be seeing you this weekend."_

"I missed you."

 _"Aw I missed you too Alli. I can't wait to see you."_

"Daddy guess what?"

 _"Hmm what?"_

"Mommy says I have superpowers." Alli whispered leaning closer to the screen.

 _"No way! That is so cool. What kind of powers are they?"_

"Um.. Oh! Mommy said my hugs are magic and it makes people feel better."

 _"I think your mom is absolutely right. Everytime you hug me it makes me happy and I feel great."_

"I'm gonna give you a super magical hug when I see you again daddy."

 _"That would make me feel a lot better. Hey how was school today?"_

"Fine."

 _"Just fine?_ _What did you do all day?_

"We learned a new song and we counted and stuff." She shrugged.

 _"Didn't you like it?"_

"I did. How many teeth did you pull today?" Alli sounded a lot more enthusiastic and intrigued talking about his job.

 _"Four teeth. One from a little boy."_

"Did he cry a lot?"

 _"No because I don't hurt them and when they're scared I help them be brave."_

"Alli your lunch is ready!" They heard Liv call.

 _"You should go and enjoy your lunch."_

"But I wanna talk still.." Allison replied with pouty lips which made her look a lot more like Olivia.

 _"I'll call again tonight okay? I also have to get back to work in a bit."_

"Promise?"

 _"I promise."_

"Okay. Bye daddy, love you."

 _"Bye little mermaid. I love you more."_

 **xxx**

A knock at the door had Alli yelling 'I'll get it!" but Liv quickly stopped her in her tracks.

"Nope, you don't even know who's on the other side."

"Momma it could be my daddy."

"Then just have some patience little ma'am."

Liv was in the midst of preparing friday night dinner when Fitz texted her that he got an earlier flight and was already at the hotel so naturally he wanted to see Alli tonight. Olivia told Allison that her father was in town and would swing by hench her eagerness to get the door.

"Abby could you see who's at the door please."

Abby was over since they were planning on having a girls night, just the three of them. It used to be their thing. Olivia, Allison and Abby would spend Friday evenings together and have dinner, throw dance parties or watch funny movies.

"Sure. Hey eager beaver, relax." She said walking Alli to the door.

The minute Abby turned that doorknob to reveal Fitz standing there, Alli flung herself into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hi baby girl. Oh man I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Fitz stood up with Alli nuzzling her face into his neck. "Hey Abby, is Olivia not here?"

"Hey, Liv's inside. Come on in."

"Thanks."

"Daddy can you buy me a rabbit?"

Abby, who walked ahead of them, snorted laughter at the little girl's request.

"A rabbit?" Fitz asked as he sat down on the couch while Abby disappeared into the kitchen. He assumed that's where Liv was because the delicious aroma of food floated through the air.

"Uh huh. There were people at our school and they brought all kinds of animals but I only liked the little rabbit. He was so cute."

"Does your mom know you want a rabbit?"

"Yes."

"And she's okay with getting you one?"

"I'm not. Hey Fitz." Liv walked in on their conversation.

"Hey Liv." He tried not to make it obvious to gaze too long but he liked her look. He always liked it when she wore her natural cloud of curls.

"Momm." Alli sulked burying her face into her father's shirt.

"Alli we talked about this sweetie. You'd need a lot of stuff to take care of the rabbit and we'd have to make sure he's got a safe space to live in. It's a lot of work."

"But daddy can help me." Her muffled voice came from Fitz's chest. "We can put it in the backyard, there's lots of grass."

"We don't know how to look after a rabbit sweetheart and what if it manages to run away."

"But mommyyy. ."

"Allison." Liv said sternly but Alli didn't meet her gaze.

"Hey.." Fitz rubbed his daughter's back to comfort her. "Maybe if you're a little older then you'll be ready to get one."

Allison's whining continued. "That's too long. I wanted one now. All the other kids have pets."

"Do they have rabbits though?"

"No.. But daddy rabbits are my favourite and I love them." She was doing the most right now and Liv actually found it amusing.

Fitz looked up at Olivia but she shook her head and mouthed 'no'. She knew he'd fall for Allison's charm and sad eyes.

"Okay I think dinner is ready." Abby announced, joining them in the living room. "Fitz did you already have dinner or will you be joining us?"

He looked at Abby without an answer then glanced at Olivia for approval.

"It's fine. There's more than enough and besides, that one isn't going to let go of you anytime soon." Liv said.

"Thanks. Hey little mermaid are you still upset?" Fitz asked softly with a kiss into Allison's hair.

"Why can't I get one?" She asked in a sad voice.

"Alli your mom told you why."

"Come on let's go eat, the foods ready." Liv said trying to get Allison's questions to stop.

Fitz stood up with the little girl in his arms and carried her to the table. "Are you gonna sit in your own seat?"

"Alli come on you're a big girl, sit here next to mommy." Liv spoke gently.

"Hey." Fitz said making Allison look up at him. "Why don't we go visit the zoo tomorrow then you'll see some really cool animals."

"Ooh that sounds exciting, you can't say no Alli." Abby said trying to lighten her mood.

Then Fitz whispered something in his daughter's ear and a smile slowly overtook her face.

"Deal?" He asked in his normal voice and Allison giggled.

"Deal." She answered and went on to take her seat. "Momma let's eat."

"Are you good now?" Liv asked cautiously.

"Uh huh." Her whole mood had flipped. She was back to being a happy little girl.

"Okay."

Much later Allison was draped lazily over Abby's lap as Liv walked Fitz to the door.

"Thanks again for dinner. It was very nice."

"Don't mention it. What time will you be picking her up tomorrow?"

"Any time after breakfast, unless you have other plans?"

"Not really. I just have to do some packing for a work trip. I leave on Sunday."

"Oh.."

"It's a conference in Vegas and my flight is booked for Sunday around noon, so if you're still here by then you could just drop Alli off at her grandmother's."

"Okay. Um.. is your mother going to be taking her to school and back?"

"No, Margo will be doing that. It's just for three days though."

"Yeah no of course. You don't have to explain, I mean it's your work so. ."

"Oh, I should probably give you my mother's number in case you'd want to phone Alli during the week."

"Yes that'd be great."

"I'll uh, I'll text you her number."

"Sure."

"Okay well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Liv."

 **xxx**

Saturday went by quick but luckily Fitz had Allison for the entire day which gave Liv ample time to sort her things out.

At about 6:30pm Fitz and Allison was back after an adventurous and fun filled day together.

Fitz stepped across the threshold carrying a takeout bag and a pizza along with another bag filled with goodies which they got from the zoo.

"Hey, you're back." Liv greeted father and daughter.

"Yeah, we had fun, right Alli?"

"Sooo much fun! Look at all my animals momma." She said hugging her plush animals.

"Those are cute." Liv said matching her daughter's enthusiasm. "What's with all the food?" She asked Fitz.

"Allison's orders, except she couldn't decide between burgers or pizza so we got both. Wait, did you already prepare dinner for the two of you? Sorry I should've probably texted you befor--"

"It's fine. I actually didn't yet. We usually just order in on Saturdays."

"Oh okay. That explains her craving all of this."

Alli quickly chimed in, "We also got reece's pieces and popcorn momma."

"You did?"

"Sure. You're welcome." Allison replied with a cheeky grin.

Olivia gave her a playful glare. This little girl had so much spunk sometimes.

"She mentioned that you guys just had to have popcorn and candy."

"Yeah it's sort of our thing." Liv said chuckling faintly.

"Should I take these to the kitchen?"

"No daddy, on Saturdays we eat on the couch while watching a movie."

Fitz looked amused. "So I guess I'll just leave it here then." He said and set the food down on the coffee table.

"Alright, Alli I'll see you tomorrow."

Allison looked up at her father with disappointment. "You're going?"

"Yes, we'll hang out again tomorrow."

"But daddy you didn't eat yet, you have to stay for dinner."

"I'll just get something at the hotel."

"No." Allison went to hug her father's legs and stared up into his eyes. "Stay." She begged in a little voice.

Fitz sighed and looked over to Olivia. He was still struggling to say no to their daughter so he'd be needing her help on this one.

"Alli and I won't be able to eat all of this food on our own." Liv said trying not to upset their daughter.

Allison stepped back. "See? Mommy doesn't mind."

"Okay." Fitz smiled down at his adorable daughter.

Dinner went well. It wasn't awkward at all, thanks to the 5-year old. Allison was talking nonstop which eliminated the chance of conversation between Liv and Fitz. The movie playing in the background also helped.

Currently Allison was seated comfortably in between her parents who sat on opposite ends of the couch. She had the bowl of popcorn mixed with reece's pieces on her lap, happily munching away with her eyes glued to the screen.

"You're gonna get a tummy ache." Fitz commented as Allison chewed tastefully on her snack.

"No way!" Allison replied with a toothy grin and popped a red candy in her mouth.

After a moment of comfortable silence Allison glanced at Fitz. "Daddy can I have a boyfriend?"

Fitz practically choked on air. "What??"

"There's a boy at my school. He says he likes me and he always brings me sweets. So he has to be my boyfriend."

"Is he in your class?"

"No."

"So he's older than you?" Fitz asked. His whole demeanour had changed. He went from relaxed to 'ready-to-fight'.

Liv who was holding back her laughter the entire time, chose to answer him. "They're the same age, just not in the same class."

The frown never left Fitz's face. "Wait, you know about this kid?"

"Yeah I've met him at a few school functions. His parents are both very lovely people."

"Liv she can't have a boyfriend!" He said in a high pitched voice which Olivia found very amusing.

"Why not? Laura-Jade is in my class and she has a boyfriend." Allison argued her case.

"Laura-Jade has issues." Fitz deadpanned.

Olivia cracked up. "Fitz! Don't say that."

"Princess you're too young to have a boyfriend. What do you know about boyfriends anyway?"

"They are super nice and sometimes they give you stuff.. Oh and you guys hug like a lot but no kisses that's nasty. Only grown ups kiss."

"Who told you all of that?"

"My Auntie Abby."

Fitz was just not having it. "You'll have to wait until you're much older to have a boyfriend Alli."

"How old should I be then?"

"In your 20's." He answered immediately.

"But then I'll wait forever daddy. I'm only 5 now, 20 is sooo far."

"Exactly."

Olivia had tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

"What's this boy's name?"

"Joey."

"I'm gonna have to extend my stay and pay Joey a little visit."

Olivia looked at him with disbelief. "No. He's just a kid, you can't go around intimidating kids." Liv said trying to sound serious.

Fitz gave her a look and shook his head.

"Alli come here."

She crawled into his lap and the two held hands. "You don't need a boyfriend, okay?"

"Not until I'm 20, right daddy?"

"Correct. C'mere." He pulled her into a hug.

"Allison go fetch your class picture and show your dad what Joey looks like." Liv said knowing Fitz wanted nothing but to snap little Joey's neck.

"Okay!" Allison sprinted upstairs to retrieve the picture.

"You actually went pale for a second there." Liv said making fun of Fitz.

"I was stressed. How did you not freak out? She's five. She shouldn't be talking about boyfriends."

"Because it's not that serious. Abby just used to tease her about having a boyfriend."

"I'm contemplating pulling up to that school and let little Joey know what's up."

"Oh my- Really?"

"My girl is too precious for any guy. That kid is taking chances."

"She is but they are good friends Fitz. Let it go. Keep all that energy for the day that she will actually be old enough to have a boyfriend."

He slumped down into the couch. "I think I need a drink."

Fitz stayed over until Allison was fast asleep in his arms.

"Do you mind carrying her to her room?" Liv aksed.

"Of course not."

When he returned downstairs Liv was busy cleaning up.

"Need any help?"

"No thanks I've got it."

He ignored her and helped out anyway.

"Fitz.."

"Oh come on, it would be rude of me to just eat and leave you to clean up all the mess."

This was the second evening in a row that he has had dinner with them and he didn't quite know how Olivia felt about that. He didn't want to admit it himself but he actually enjoyed it.

"Do you ever go out on weekends?" Fitz asked randomly.

"To do what?"

"Have fun, take a break from being a mom I guess. Every weekend that I'm here you're either working or just hanging around the house."

Liv switched off the television. "Are you trying to figure out if I go on dates?"

"Uh.. I.. No no, that's not it." He stuttered.

"I go out when I really feel like it and occasionally Abby or Margo will sent me on a blind date but that's it."

"Blind dates." Fitz chuckled. "Any luck?"

"I'm still talking to this one guy they set me up with almost a month ago. He's really nice and one of Abby's co-workers. I enjoy his company I mean we've been out like two times after work but we usually just talk over the phone."

"Oh.."

"What about you?"

"I'm not looking for anything right now. Alli is my girl."

"And she demands a lot of attention."

"She sure does."

"Thank you for getting us dinner tonight..and for cleaning up, you didn't have to."

"It's really not a problem. I should get going."

"Goodnight."

"Bye Liv."

On Sunday morning Liv and Alli had breakfast before starting their day.

"Hey tell me more about your time at the zoo?"

"We walked through the whole zoo but then my legs got tired so daddy carried me on his shoulders. We took a lot of pictures and I had a lot of fun. Will you come with us next time momma?"

"We'll see. Your dad should send me the pictures that he took of you with the animals. I bet those are adorable."

"When can I visit daddy?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"I mean at his real home in um, Shee- uh Shee-"

"Chicago."

"Right, Chicago. Is that far?"

"A little bit yeah. You'd have to fly in a plane to get there."

"Oooh I've always wanted to fly in a airplane! So when can we go there momma?"

"Let me just think about it, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay momma. Daddy said he lives alone and he has a piano so he'll teach me how to play."

"He's really good on the piano." Liv said thinking back. Digging up memories she had buried.

"How do you know?" Alli asked curiously while enjoying her cereal.

"Because I've heard him play before."

"When?"

"A very long time ago Alli."

"Did daddy teach you how to play?"

Olivia pressed a simple kiss to the top of her head. "Yes.. I wasn't as good as he was though. I could only play a few notes." She whispered.

"Was I born yet?"

"No, you were not."

"Was daddy your husband like Uncle Harry is Auntie Margo's husband?"

Liv chuckled faintly. "No.. No he wasn't."

"So how come he's my daddy?"

Olivia loved her curious little girl. This was the first time that Allison really prodded about the relationship between her mom and dad.

"I guess I chose him to be your dad."

"How did you choose?"

"A long time ago we met each other, then I chose to love him. So my love and your dad's love came together and we got you."

"But why did he have to go away for so long before he came backto find us?"

"He.. Well you see Alli, a lot of times grownups become unhappy and then they need time to fix that so they have to go away for a while to work on themselves to become better people. Your dad just needed the time to become a good daddy to you."

"He's the best dad in the world."

"Yep, and he loves you very much."

Allison was quiet for a moment before another question formed in her head. "Does he love you also momma? Moms and dads love each other, right?"

 _What does she say?_

 _Would a simple 'no' suffice?_

"You know what's super cool? Moms and dads love their babies even more. Now come on, eat up. Do you wanna pick your own clothes out today?"

"Yes!"

Olivia smiled radiantly down at her daughter. "Alright."

Later that evening Fitz decided to call Olivia who was already away on her work trip.

It took a while before she finally answered.

"Liv, hey."

 _"Hey Fitz. Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that Alli's good. I dropped her off with your mother about an hour ago."

" _Okay, thanks._ "

"Hey so um, I ran into Harrison again and he invited me to his party two weeks from now."

" _And? Are you going?"_

"I'd like to."

" _Well I can't stop you Fitz. If you wanna go then go."_

"Are _you_ going? I mean if you are then I'd stay with Alli. I don't mind."

" _Fitz I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind watching Allison. Go to the party, it's not like we'll be in each others way."_

"Um..Okay. Do you know of something that Harrison would like as a gift, I wouldn't want to show up empty handed."

" _Well he likes ties.. And uh, cufflinks I guess. He likes to dress up."_

"I don't think I'd look cool getting him a tie." Fitz said with a chuckle.

" _Or some fancy expensive liquor._ Liv offered.

"Okay. I'll see what I can get my hands on. Thanks for the help."

" _Sure_. _Anything else?"_

"No.. Goodbye Liv."

"Bye Fitz."

 **xxx**

 _2 Weeks Later \- Day of the party._

Fitz was sitting by the bar nursing on his drink while scanning the bar full of people in party mode.

He was dressed nicely in blue ripped jeans, white sneakers and a plaid shirt which earned him several flirtatious stares from ladies passing by.

Harrison was chuffed about the gift he had gotten him. Their friendship was coming along quite good.

Fitz's eyes fell on the group in the corner. Olivia, Abby and a few other people who's faces he didn't recognise but what he did see was this one guy in particular sitting very close to Liv. They were in each others company for most of the evening.

 _Must_ _be the blind date guy_ , Fitz thought and turned around to face the bartender asking for another drink.

"Thanks." He said accepting the glass.

A hand out of nowhere rested on his shoulder. "Dude c'mon I can't have you hiding away at the bar all evening." Harrison said.

"Well the drinks are free so I'm having a good time."

"Come on, let me introduce you to a few people."

"Alright."

Harrison took him around to meet some friends and co-workers but eventually Fitz found himself at the bar once again overlooking the party.

He saw Olivia sitting alone at their table and made his way over there with his drink in his hand.

"Hey."

Olivia smiled. "Oh hey, having fun?"

"Yeah it's not too bad. You?"

"I'm having a really good time. Are you really enjoying yourself though 'cause I saw you sitting alone at the bar earlier."

"Well I know like five people here so.."

"Make friends. You're good with that."

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Actually--"

The guy Fitz saw her with returned with his phone in his hand. "Sorry about that but it was a really important phone call."

Olivia had her gaze set on Fitz while he was looking at the man standing by the table with his hand on Liv's back.

"Oh, you have company.."

Fitz stuck his hand out. "I'm Fitz."

"Shawn." He replied shaking Fitz's hand.

"I was just saying hello to Olivia, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll be on my way, enjoy your evening."

"You don't have to go, I'd like to get to know more of Liv's friends."

Liv was lowkey cringing at what Shawn just said. If only Shawn knew about the history she shared with this particular 'friend'.

Fitz chuckled into his glass as he gulped down a good amount of the strong liquor. "It's cool man. I'm sure you two would like some alone time."

Fitz couldn't believe that he actually felt a tinge of jealousy.

He walked away and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"He seems like a nice dude." Shawn said sitting down next to her.

"...yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm sure I'm fine."

Shawn leaned in and rested his one hand on her cheek but Liv quickly jerked back.

"I'm gonna go and get me a slice of the birthday cake, would you like some?" She asked looking for an excuse to get away.

"Are you sure you're okay Liv?"

"Yes Shawn I'm fine, really."

"Well I thought I'd finally get to kiss you. I mean if that's okay with you."

 _Why couldn't she just allow herself to live a little._

 _Shawn had been so nice to her and never pushed things but obviously he wanted them to take that next step. They've been getting to know each other for a while now and she could tell that he was genuine and that he actually liked her._

 _So why_ _not?_

 _She knew why. Because Fitz was here. But why would she care about what he'll think?_

Liv snapped out of it and forced a smile.

"How about cake first?" She asked. "I'm having a serious craving."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." She got up and released a deep breathe.

Walking directly towards the bar Liv ordered a shot and gulped it down with no problem. The burning sensation in her throat felt good. She didn't know what was going on in her head right know.

Liv spotted Fitz playing darts with some guy and marched straight over to him.

Fitz had to actually pull back from the throw he was going to take as Liv stood right in front of the target.

The displeasing groans from the guys surrounding him was loud and clear.

"Are you crazy, I could've thrown this thing into your head."

"I need to talk to you." She said sounding rather upset.

"Can't it wait?"

Liv walked closer towards him. "You know I was having a lovely evening enjoying myself but you just had to ruin that didn't you?"

Fitz looked perplexed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. How did I ruin your night?" He asked calmly.

"You knew I was here with a guy. Abby saw the way you were staring at us so why did you come to my table? In fact, why wait until Shawn was away?"

"I wasn't staring. I was at the bar overlooking the party since I had no one to talk to. And what the hell Liv, all I did was come over to you to say hello."

"Whatever." She turned on her heels to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"You guys continue the game." Fitz told the men before turning his attention on Olivia. "I asked you weeks ago if you'd be okay with me being here and you said yes. Did you want me to see you with your boyfriend, is that it? Did you want to get a reaction out of me?"

"No, I'm not that childish." She said trying to shake his grip from her arm.

"Then what is your problem? Go back to having a good time and stop accusing me of such nonsense. Ruining your night, why would I even do that?"

"I just don't want to be hanging out at parties with the father of my child while I'm with someone who's trying to pursue me."

"Then tell him I'm Alli's father, what's the big deal?"

They were staring into each others eyes before Olivia took a step back. This was the first time since Fitz's reappearance that she had really looked into his eyes and it was overwhelming.

"Don't tell me what to--" She couldn't finish her rant because in a moment of madness Fitz lowered his head and captured her lips. Olivia froze. She literally couldn't move. Her chest was heaving. Her skin was on fire. Her eyes wide with shock. Inhaling his fragrance which was still the same after all these years.

She'd probably never forget his scent. It was strong and unique.

It all happened so quickly.

Fitz pulled away and stared down at her shocked expression. He didn't really think this through because he himself was speechless.

The men playing darts in the background was arguing and the noise of their ruckus brought Fitz and Olivia back to reality. Both regaining their senses.

"Liv I'm sorr--"

She left in a flash leaving him to scold himself.

"Hey.. What, no cake?" Shawn asked lightheartedly.

"I have to get home. I'm sorry, I just can't be here right now."

"What happened? Why are you in such a rush all of a sudden?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Look I'm sorry, tonight was great but I just.. I have to get home."

"Okay. Although I can see that something is clearly bothering you I won't ask anymore questions. Let me take you home."

"You should stay here and have fun."

"Now what fun would it be without you here. No, come on I'm taking you home."

Meanwhile Fitz needed a round of drinks to get over what he just did.

 **xxx**

The constant ringing of the doorbell forced her to open up.

"We should talk." Fitz sounded desperate.

"There's nothing to talk about. You just had one too many drinks."

"I'm not drunk."

"Then why else did you do what you did back there?" She asked exasperatedly.

Fitz blocked off the doorway, placing both hands on either side of the door frame.

"I.. I don't know."

"It was a mistake. Don't ever do that again. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. What's wrong with you?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Just..go back to the party or go home Fitz but I don't have anything to say to you."

"I feel bad for what I did Liv. I was wrong to kiss you and on top of that you had your boyfriend there with you."

"Shawn and I are good friends but yes what you did was wrong on so many levels. Just go, please before you make things worse."

"Goodnight."

She didn't even wait to watch him leave when she shut the door close.

Olivia dragged her feet upstairs to take a long shower in order to clear her head.

 **xxx**

Olivia woke up with a headache the next morning. Not necessarily from the effects of the party but from her encounter with Fitz.

She got ready for the day and drove to her mother's house for Sunday lunch.

"Livvie." Esther greeted her with a warm hug.

"Hi mom. Where's my baby?"

"You literally just missed them. I didn't make any dessert so I sent them out to buy something."

"Who's they?"

"Alli and her father."

"Fitz is here?"

"Yes and I told him to join us for lunch."

"Oh..okay."

"What? You two have set aside your differences, haven't you?"

"Yeah no we're good. Do you need any help preparing lunch?"

"That would be much appreciated thanks. How was the party?"

"It was nice. Hey, will Margo and Harrison be joining us?"

"I didn't hear anything from them yet so I don't know."

"Okay."

When setting the table Liv heard voices coming from the front door.

She looked up and was met with Fitz's blue eyes staring back at her.

"Momma, you're here!" Allison squealed crashing into Liv.

"Hi cutie. And where were you?"

"I went to the store with daddy."

Olivia gave her a kiss. "Alli go and wash your hands please. We'll be eating soon."

"Hey." Liv greeted Fitz as their daughter skipped away. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you really missed the food over here. You've been sharing a lot of meals with us lately."

To say Fitz was confused by her friendliness was an understatement. He thought for sure she wouldn't want to talk to him any time soon.

"What?" She questioned him.

"You're not mad?"

"What happened was a mistake. Let's forget about it and move on before making things unnecessarily difficult."

"Okay.."

"Good."

Just before sitting down for their meal, Harrison and Margo showed up at the house.

"Look who it is. Long night?"

Margo chuckled. "We might've partied a little too hard."

"Well you're not that young anymore you know."

"Shut up. I heard you left early with your handsome date last night." Margo teased.

Liv took a quick glance at Fitz but he was in conversation with Harrison.

"Wipe that smirk from your face, it wasn't anything like that. I wasn't feeling well so he brought me home."

"Oh really? You guys were attached by the hip all night."

"You've always been one to exaggerate Margo. I'm not lying to you, he brought me home, we said goodnight, then I went to bed."

"You were having so much fun though. What happened?"

"Like I just said, I wasn't feeling well."

"Just out of the blue?"

"I guess the food and alcohol I had didn't blend well."

Laughingly Harrison joined the two women. "Hey, what happened to you last night? You guys just all went and bailed on my party huh?" He pointed towards Fitz. "This guy also left early."

"Well he didn't exactly know anyone there besides us Harrison." Liv commented.

"Right but what's your excuse? Don't think I didn't notice my sister-in-law rushing out the door with her date."

Fitz stood there awkwardly.

"You and your wife really know how to jump to conclusions. I left early because I wasn't feeling too well."

"That's too bad. Well you seem to be doing much better now."

"Yeah, nothing a hot shower and some proper sleep can't fix."

Upon Esther's request the four of them took in their seats at the dinner table.

Allison, with the encouragement of her grandmother, said a little prayer before everyone started digging into the feast.

Throughout lunch Fitz would steal a glance at Olivia. He was relieved that she wasn't fighting him still over what happened but he didn't know if he was really okay with her just brushing it aside either.

It was hardly a real kiss. His lips was lingering on hers..and yet he felt something but wasn't sure if she felt it too.

He probably never should have kissed her like that but he just couldn't stop himself. Being around her a lot more now..it was definitely nostalgic and seeing her with another guy wasn't a nice feeling.

Fitz sighed and continued eating. He had to stay level-headed.

Olivia can be happy with whoever she chooses. It was the one thing that haunted him throughout the past six years; the thought of her being happy with someone else. But then again, her happiness was important to him so there's really nothing he could do about it. Not after he couldn't give her the happiness that she deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay lady, I brought lunch, so whatever you're busy with can wait." Abby said waltzing into her best friend's office.

"We don't usually have lunch at 12 around here but I'm starving so this work can wait."

"Good."

"Mmm that smells divine."

Liv could hardly wait to start eating.

"I didn't even realise how hungry I was until you walked in here with this food." She said taking a huge bite out of her burrito.

"You gotta know when to take a break Liv. Anyway, what's new around here?" Abby asked.

"Ugh.. We practically had throw a wedding together in a week after the couple got conned by their original wedding planner. The groom is a family friend of Harrison's so his ass begged us to save their wedding and you know weddings isn't really our thing."

"Whoa. Wait so, if they got conned..where did they find the money to pay you?"

"I guess both sides of their families chipped in but the money that they came up with wasn't enough for the wedding which they originally had in mind."

"Oh come on Liv I've seen you work your magic. You can put together something together from scratch."

"We did actually. Wait, lemme show you the pictures. They were so happy, and grateful. It was just a beautiful day all around."

Liv turned the desktop for Abby to browse through the photos.

"Wow. You're definitely doing my wedding one day."

"I feel like you'd be a horrible client though."

"Not really since you already know all my likes and dislikes but anyway, you have some explaining to do Ms. Pope."

"Regarding what?"

"I saw Shawn at work yesterday and he told me that you guys broke off all contact. What the hell?"

"I was going to tell you.."

"Sure. So what happened exactly?"

"We decided that whatever this was between us was never going to work."

"Oh come on, I did good in picking him out. You actually liked this one Liv and he was really into you, I could tell."

"I just enjoyed his company Abby, there's a difference."

"Was it something that he did?"

"No..."

 ** _FLASHBACK : Two weeks ago_**

 _Fitz and Allison was busy completing a puzzle in the middle of the living room. Olivia even gave them permission to move the furniture around._

 _While they did that, she was in the kitchen catching up on some work and every now and then Margo would text her providing updates about the club launch in Miami Beach that she was handling._

 _Olivia had soft music playing in the background and Fitz and Allison was making such a noise in the living room that she couldn't hear the doorbell._

 _"Daddy, get the door."_

 _"I don't--"_

 _Allison was quick to interject. "Mommy doesn't allow me to do it and she's busy now so you have to do it."_

 _"Uh.. okay."_ _He straightened his shirt as he got up and went to open the door._

 _"Hey, I remember you." Said the person on the other side._

 _Fitz chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah..Harrison's party not too long ago. Shawn, is it?"_

 _"Yes yes. You're Liv's friend. Sorry I'm not good with names."_

 _"Fitz."_

 _Shawn snapped his fingers._ _"Riiight. Fitz."_

 _"I should probably go and get Liv."_

 _"Thanks, I'll just uh..I'll just wait here."_

 _"Daddy who's at the door?" Allison came to stand beside Fitz before he could move._

 _An awkward silence fell over the two men._

 _Shawn knew Olivia had a daughter but he has never seen or met her since they weren't exactly dating yet. However he definitely didn't miss the part where this little girl called Fitz, who's Liv's friend, 'daddy'._

 _"Hi. My name is Shawn, I'm here to see Olivia."_

 _"My mom?"_

 _"Well, yes. I'm her friend."_

 _Allison looked up at her dad almost questioningly._

 _"Come on Alli let's go tell your mom her friend is here to see her." Fitz said and led her away._

 _"I've never seen that guy. Are you sure he's mommy's friend?" She whispered._

 _"Yes. Hey continue with the puzzle while I get your mom."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Olivia's head rose up when she sensed Fitz walking towards her._

 _"Sorry to bother you but Shawn is here to see you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Shawn is--"_

 _"I heard what you said but.. Nevermind." She got up and marched towards the front door._

 _"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Her tone wasn't very hostile._

 _"I thought I'd surprise you. We haven't really talked much since the party."_

 _"You can't just show up at my house." She stepped outside, closing the door behind her._

 _"Why not? It's not like I'm a stranger Liv." He laughed faintly._

 _"Not to me but to my daughter you are."_

 _"Well I actually just introduced myself to her. I told her I'm your friend."_

 _"You could've told me you were planning on coming over."_

 _"Olivia what's going on?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I thought we were actually making progress but ever since that night of the party.. You haven't been yourself. You've been so distant."_

 _"I've been busy."_

 _"Please just be honest with me. I've been nice enough to deserve that don't you think?"_

 _"Honest about what?"_

 _"About us."_

 _"There is no us."_

 _"Clearly, since you're sharing a house with your friend who actually turned out to be your child's father..like.. I don't even know what's going on here."_

 _"I'm not sharing a house with Fitz."_

 _"But he is your baby daddy?"_

 _"He is the father of my child, yes."_

 _"So... What? Are you guys still together?_

 _"No, I went on dates with you. Why would I do that if I was still with him. We're not together and haven't been for years but that doesn't mean that he isn't welcome in my house to spend time with his daughter."_

 _"Did something happen between you two at the party that night?"_

 _"No Shawn, nothing happened_ geez."

 _"See it's just weird how we were having a good time but then the minute he showed up, your whole mood changed._ _I noticed Olivia."_

 _"I wasn't feeling well. I told you that."_

 _"Mhm you did."_ _He answered somewhat unconvinced._

 _"You don't believe me." Liv stated._

 _"It's not that_ _Liv._ "

 _"Look, you're super nice and so kind. I genuinely enjoyed your company but I think it's better if we just broke off contact with each other."_

 _"Now how do you expect me to believe that Fitz doesn't have anything to do with this. There wasn't any issues before."_

 _"He doesn't and this is why we can't keep doing what we were doing. He's the father of my child, so he'll be around eventually but clearly you're not okay with that. I don't want unnecessary drama around my daughter Shawn."_

 _"I don't have a problem with him being around but you didn't had to lie and say that he's a friend when he's obviously more than just a friend."_

 _"I'm sorry for leading you on and getting your hopes up."_

 _"Do you still have feelings for him?"_

 _"What? No."_

 _"Then why not give me a chance? I really like you Olivia and I can accept Fitz being around as your daughter's father_ just, let's see where this goes. Let's give it a try."

 _"I'm sorry Shawn but I'm just not looking to be in a relationship right now. I'm sure you'll find someone with a little less complications and be happy with that person."_

 _"Really? Just like that? We had a good thing going Liv. I mean, yes we weren't intimate but we made each other laugh. We shared so many common interests and you were just starting to let your guard down around me." He looked disappointed._

 _"That's all true but it was just too easy.." She took a second to breathe. "There was nothing exciting about this. What I'm looking for is a painful, difficult, devastating, life changing, extraordinary love. . Wouldn't you want that too?"_

 _"I'm okay with easy. Easy is good. Easy is less heartache."_

 _"Easy isn't for me and that's why we can't work. I'm sorry."_

 _"...Wow. Okay. Looks like you've already made up your mind."_

 _"I'm really sorry."_

 _"No I get it, it's fine. I'm actually a little disappointed though but it's okay."_

 _"Bye Shawn."_

 _"Bye Liv. You have a beautiful daughter by the way." He said earnestly._

 _"Thank you."_

 ** _...End of flashback..._**

"I can't believe you."

"Abbyyyy..." Liv dropped her head on her forearms and groaned.

"He was a genuine straight up guy and he wanted you."

"I just wasn't that into him."

"You guys sure looked cozy as hell at Harrison's party."

"I was drinking then. I get clingy when I drink and he was there."

"Correction; you get clingy when you're drunk and you weren't drunk then were you?"

"I had a few drinks."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you shoot down every guy that's into you? Literally every damn time."

"Are you seriously getting upset over my love life?"

"Nonexistent love life." Abby said.

"I don't have time to be in a relationship Abby."

"Six years.. Six whole years and I can count on my one hand the amount of dates you've been on."

"Now you're exaggerating."

"Shawn was going at your pace. He was okay with moving slow. He was your guy Liv. He's sweet and caring and as an added bonus he was very attractive."

"So now you want to force me into a relationship knowing that I don't want to be in one."

"That's not what I'm doing. I just want you to be happy with a nice guy that appreciates you."

"I am happy. Very happy, with my daughter."

"So..you're gonna be alone forever?"

"No Abby I'm not."

"That is exactly what's gonna happen if you keep on pushing good guys away."

"I need someone who's gonna be good not just for me but for Alli as well."

"Well that ticks all of Shawn's boxes."

"Why don't you date him since you admire him so much."

"Have you ever gotten over Fitz?"

"You know I have."

"If you did let go then it shouldn't be this hard for you to find someone else to share yourself with."

Olivia sighed. "I should get back to work. Thank you for lunch..it was nice."

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push."

"I know. . I really have to get some work done though. Next time lunch is on me." She said with a faint smile.

"Okay. Give Alli a kiss for me."

"Will do. Bye Abby."

"See ya Liv."

 **xxx**

"Olivia Pope." She answered her phone without looking at the caller ID.

It was a rushed conversation.

She was hurriedly gathering her things throughout the phone call and by the time the call ended she was already out of her office.

"Quinn tell Margo I had to leave. Alli had an accident at school. They are on their way to the emergency room right now and I need to get there."

"Okay. Hey Liv, is she okay?"

"They suspect she broke her arm. Sorry I really need to get going. I'll call when I know for sure."

"Got it. Go."

She made it to the hospital in record time. Hearing her baby crying in the background during her phone call with the teacher was awful.

She just wanted to hug Alli and tell her everything's gonna be okay.

Olivia rushed through the door making the doctor look up.

"You must be the mommy. Hello, I'm Dr. Crawford."

"Olivia Pope."

"Mommyyy!" Allison's cries intensified once she saw her mother. "It hurts! It hurts so much."

Allison's teacher stepped aside after having done her best to comfort the little girl but she needed her mommy now.

"Hi sweetie. The nice doctor is going to make all the pain go away, okay?" Liv said while glancing at Allison's swollen arm.

Her little body shook and shivered as she cried and Olivia hated seeing her baby girl in so much pain.

"Shhhh baby, everything is going to be okay. Mommy will stay here with you the whole time."

"Ms. Pope, we need to get her ready for x-rays to see the state of the fracture."

"Okay."

"And we'll give her something for the pain don't worry."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I want daddy." Fresh tears started pouring down her face.

It had completely slipped Liv's mind to inform Fitz. She was on such a mission to get here.

"I will call your daddy." Olivia wiped her daughter's tears away and kissed her nose.

"Can daddy ***hiccup*** come here ***sniffles*** now?"

"The doctors are going to make your arm better now then as soon as they're done we can call daddy, okay baby girl?"

"I want daddyyyy." Allison cried.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

Liv had tried to keep her distracted during the whole process.

"That's a pretty cast the doctor gave you Alli. I bet only the bravest little girls get those."

"Call daddy." The medication was starting to kick in making the pain subside by the minute.

Olivia kept Alli on her lap while making the call.

"Fitz, can you talk? It's urgent."

 _"Is it Alli? Liv is something wrong?"_

"She's a bit better now. Her school called and told me she had an accident on the monkeybars. She fell and broke her arm. We're at the hospital, she just got her cast but she's been crying for her daddy. She's been in a lot of pain."

 _"No. My poor girl. How bad is the fracture?"_

"It should be healed in about 3-4 weeks."

 _"Is she with you now?"_

"Yes."

 _"I'll facetime you."_

In under 2 minutes the call came through.

"Daddy.." Allison got emotional all over again seeing her dad's face on the phone.

 _"Hi little mermaid. Are you okay baby girl?"_

"No.." She answered sadly.

 _"Mommy told me about your accident. Does your arm still hurt a lot?"_

She nodded allowing the tears to flow freely.

" _Alli, sweetheart don't cry. I know it was pretty scary but everything will be okay."_

"Daddy I want you here. You can make it better."

" _Okay. Daddy will be there soon, I promise."_

Olivia's eyebrows creased together. "Fitz no, you have work.. She's just in a bit of shock but she'll be okay." Liv said.

 _"My baby girl needs me. Don't fight me on this Liv, I'm getting on a plane, today. I hate seeing her like this."_

"I know, I just want to take all her pain away."

 _"I'm gonna hang up now and try to get on the next plane out of here."_

"Okay, see you when you get here. Alli say bye to daddy."

 _"Bye princess. I'll be there real soon."_

"Bye daddy."

Olivia made sure to get Allison home first before making phone calls to her mother, sister and Abby, telling them exactly what happened.

Just before 5pm Fitz showed up.

Esther opened the door for him since Liv was holding her sleeping daughter in her lap.

"Hi. How is she now?" He asked quietly.

"Hey, the medication put her to sleep but she was still very sad."

"I don't want to disturb her sleep but can I hold her?"

"Sure. Just be careful. I didn't even want to lay her down on her bed because I'm scared she might hurt her arm."

Fitz carefully took Allison from Olivia and sat down on the couch.

"How exactly did the accident occur?" He asked running a finger over her cast.

"They were playing tag on the monkeybars and she lost her balance. Her teacher feels so bad, she's been apologizing profusely since it all happened."

"It was an accident though. My poor girl. A broken bone of any kind is freaking painful."

"I literally never want to see her in so much pain ever again."

"I don't either."

"Fitz how long are you staying?" Esther asked.

"As long as I'm certain she's okay."

Liv chimed in. "Seriously Fitz what about your work?"

"I asked a buddy of mine to stand in for me. We graduated together, and I trust him. He's a good dentist. I don't think my patients will have a problem with him."

Esther nodded. "I see. Alli is really lucky to have such amazing parents." She smiled.

"I would've been way too restless not being here for her. Oh, I almost forgot, I should check into a hotel. I was in such a rush to get over here."

"You know Fitz, my house is open. You don't have to waste money on a hotel suite every time."

"Thanks Esther but I can't expect that from you. It's too much."

"Nonsense. I really don't mind. That house is pretty big for just one person. It'll be nice to have someone around."

Fitz was hesitant as he glanced at Olivia.

"My mom just wants a man in the house." Liv teased.

"And it'd be nice to cook for someone else. I get tired of eating alone."

"Oh come on I can't expect you to cook for me as well." Fitz objected.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Say yes or I'll get your daughter to convince you."

"Ohhh that's just unfair. You know I can't say no to her. Okay. Thank you Esther, this is really kind of you."

"You make my ladybug happy so we're good."

"Wait.." Fitz looked at Liv. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't. Alli will be very happy when she finds out that you're staying with Grammie."

Allison woke up around dinner time and was elated to see her father.

"You came."

"Of course I did princess. You got hurt."

"I hated it daddy. I had a lot of pain."

"I know sweet girl but the doctor made it better didn't he?"

"I guess."

"You got a really cool cast."

"I can't move my arm properly yet."

"That's because you're gonna have to get used to wearing this cast. It'll all be better soon. Were you scared?"

"Yes. And I cried a lot."

"It's okay to cry. Hey, are you hungry?"

"I think so."

"Your mommy and grandma is busy with dinner."

"Grammie is here?"

"Yes, would you like to see her?"

Allison nodded her head but snuggled closer to Fitz.

"Alright, come on. I'll carry you inside."

"Hey look who's awake. Aww ladybug you gave grandma such a fright. Come here."

Allison however made no attempt to leave her father's side.

"Oh sweetheart. It's okay." Esther said and went to give her a kiss. "You just want your daddy huh?"

"Fitz why don't you sit down with her. I'm gonna dish up, I'll take her afterwards." Liv said.

With the food ready Liv had to do some serious convincing for Allison to sit with her.

"Use the other hand to eat, okay? There you go." Liv coaxed her.

A few minutes into their dinner Allison locked eyes with her father. "Are you going back home?"

"No, I'm staying here for a few days."

"Are you going to the hotel?"

Liv rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Grammie said he could stay with her."

Alli got quiet and dropped her head, not looking at her father anymore she whispered, "I want you to stay here."

The adults all exchanged looks.

"I don't want you to go." She started crying.

"I'll just be at your grandma's house then tomorrow morning I'll be back here Alli."

"Noo." She pouted.

Olivia held her daughter's face to look at her. "Allison why are you sad?"

"I just want daddy to stay."

"How about your dad stays until bed time. He can read you a story and tuck you in, okay?"

She was mumbling under her breathe.

"Alli be a big girl and use your words."

They knew she was just being clingy and fussy due to her injury and craving her father's comfort.

"Two stories."

The kid was a good negotiator.

"Okay." Liv agreed. "Your dad will read you two stories of your choice but I'm gonna give you a bath first."

Two very animatedly read stories later Allison was fast asleep as Fitz returned back downstairs.

"She asleep?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, I propped some pillows around her so that she doesn't move around too much in her sleep and hurt her arm."

"Thanks."

"Did your mom leave?"

"Yes. She went to get a room ready for you."

"I feel bad that she's doing so much. I could've slept on the couch instead of having her go through so much effort."

"It's a big house Fitz plus she really doesn't mind."

"Your mom has been a lot nicer to me after everything than my own mother." He said with a little laugh.

"She has a kind heart but I refuse to believe that your mother has been awful to you. Mother's and sons are something else."

"Oh trust me, she was _maaad_ but I think she was more hurt than upset because she raised me right and after what I did to you-- She expected more from me."

"Well it's in the past. We've all moved on."

"I should probably get going. It's getting late."

"Yeah.."

Except he didn't move. He was still standing there with a question on his tongue.

"How's things with Shawn?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well you looked kinda upset the other night when he showed up here."

"I don't really feel like discussing that with you."

"Look I don't wanna cause any problems for you. I can understand if he was upset and asking questions about me being here."

"Fitz just-- It's okay. I'm fine."

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I did overstep some boundaries when I kissed you. Shawn is a nice guy, I didn't mean to cause trouble between you two."

"I told you to forget about it. We already agreed that it was a mistake."

"You did but.. At the party, before I kissed you, you confronted me about ruininig your night. What exactly did you mean by that Liv?."

"Fitz it's getting late and I'm tired. You should go."

"Liv.."

"What Fitz? What do you want from me? I already forgave you, we talk, we're okay, you even share meals with us.. Whatever happened at the party, I'm over it and you should be too." She said slightly raising her voice.

"I never stopped loving you Livvie."

Shocked, Olivia stepped back to increase the distance between them. "Don't call me that." She glared at him. "What are you trying to do Fitz?"

"I just want you to know that I have never stopped loving you. I couldn't even if I tried. Being around you and Alli.. it kills me that I gave all of this up."

"Fitz stop. I don't know what you're thinking right now but there's no hope here. There's no hope left for us."

"How did you do it?"

Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Do what?"

"Unlove me. Just..how? I mean I don't blame you I'd just really like to know."

"You left so, really it was not that difficult." That was a lie. He was the love of her life. Their love was unlike anything she's ever experienced.

"I'm ashamed to say that I've tried to get rid of these feelings thinking that if you moved on then eventually I'd have to as well. I never succeeded in doing that though. Convincing myself that you hated me didn't help. Picturing you happy with another guy didn't help. Thinking about you not loving me anymore didn't help. I couldn't just fall out of love with you Liv, no matter how hard I tried. Leaving you was a big ass mistake and one I'll regret probably for the rest of my life."

"I've accepted that it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe you should too."

He perched his lips together, disagreeing with her. "Or maybe we both just needed time to grow."

"You're right. We needed time in order to realise that whatever fantasy we lived in wasn't real."

"You think I'm being ridiculous right now don't you?"

"I do yes."

"It's just- Look, the idea of you moving on was one thing but seeing you do so is something else. I know I'll always be Allison's dad but I hate the thought of another guy stepping into your lives and--"

"So basically you're jealous because I don't need you in my life? I thought you wanted me to move on and find a better man. Isn't that what you said? You weren't good enough for me and couldn't give me the life I deserved so you left."

"That was before though. I'm not that insecure man anymore and I've definitely learned from my mistakes."

"Fitz stop."

"Liv I'm not trying to make things difficult right now, I like that we're good again but I just had to get all that off my chest."

"Okay. Goodnight, go home. It's getting late."

"Night Liv."

Fitz had been gone for some time yet Olivia was left restless. She couldn't sleep. She kept replaying their conversation over and over in her head.

 _How did you do it? How did you unlove me?_

 _I couldn't just fall out of love with you Liv_.

His words rang through her head.

Eventually she managed to fall asleep..even if it was already past midnight.

 **xxx**

"Oh, hey Margo." He wasn't expecting Liv's sister to open the door.

"Hey, come inside. Your daughter is in front of the tv."

"Thanks."

"I just popped in to see how our little girl is doing. I was so worried yesterday when Liv said she's been taken to the emergency room."

"Yeah it was pretty frightening."

"Alli must be so happy to have you here."

"I wasn't just gonna sit at home after seeing my baby in so much pain. I couldn't."

"Daddy you're back!"

"Hey cutie pie. How's the arm? Did you sleep okay?"

"It still feels uncomfortable but I slept fine."

"Okay. Hey, can I be the first one to sign your cast?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes!"

"Thanks, you're awesome."

Margo smiled sweetly at the two of them. "Hey since you're here now, I'm gonna get going. Liv's in the shower."

"Okay."

"Bye Alligator. See you Fitz."

"Bye Auntie." "It was good to see you Margo."

With Margo gone, Fitz turned his attention to his daughter. "So, what are our plans for today?"

"I don't know.. I can't have fun anymore 'cause I can only use one arm."

"Hey cheer up. You can still have plenty of fun, I'll show you."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

"But daddyyyy. ."

"No ma'am. My lips are sealed. Don't you like surprises?"

Allison grinned excitedly. "I do."

Fitz chuckled. "Okay then. We'll just have to check if it's okay with your mom first."

Moments later Liv made her appearance.

"Hey."

Fitz's head shot up, meeting her eyes. "Hey.. Are you going to work?"

"No I figured since it's already Wednesday I'd take the rest of the week off."

"Oh okay."

"Alli let mommy do your hair. Do you want a bun or braids?"

"Um.. braids!"

"Alright." Liv moved to sit on the single couch. "Come sit here." She said to Allison and placed a cushion on the floor.

Alli sat down at her mother's feet as Liv started working on her hair.

Fitz watched on and occasionally Liv would look up to see him staring.

There was a bit of tension between them after last night. It was a lot to take in for Olivia and she didn't know how to digest all of it.

"There. All done pretty lady."

"Thank you momma." Alli tipped her head back and puckered up her lips for a kiss.

"Is it okay if I take her out later?" Fitz asked.

"Sure, just don't let her get too out of control with that arm."

Fitz could sense that Olivia wasn't the same with him. As she spoke with him she wouldn't maintain eye contact.

"Momma why don't you join us." Alli said innocently breaking the tension between her parents.

"That sounds nice but your Auntie Abby is coming over later so I have to be here."

Allison stood up and tugged on her braids. "Fiiine."

"Hey your teacher phoned me earlier to ask if you're okay."

"When am I going back to school?"

"Next week."

"I'm gonna miss my friends. Can't I go back tomorrow?"

"Your teacher said it's fine if you just rest your arm a little and start again on Monday but if you feel good then I won't keep you at home."

"I do feel better momma."

"Okay. You can return to school tomorrow but you gotta take it easy alright?"

"Okay momma."

Allison and Fitz left the house an hour later and Liv immediately texted her best friend to come and see her during her lunch break.

"So what's the emergency?" Abby asked as Liv invited her into the house.

"What makes you think there's an emergency?"

"I know you Liv."

They sit down as Liv released a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't say it's an emergency."

"Alright talk. What's bothering you?"

"Fitz."

"What? What did he do? I thought you guys were..friends?"

"Co-parents who get along but I wouldn't call us friends."

"Whatever. What happened?"

"Remember how I left Harrison's party early?"

"Yes of course. You didn't feel well."

"So maybe that was a lie."

"Liv!" Abby scolded.

"I got into a stupid argument with Fitz and he kissed me."

Abby's mouth fell open.

"He then came to the house wanting to explain and apologize but I put him in his place. We agreed that since it was a mistake and since we're both adults it would be better to just forget that the kiss ever happened."

"Wait did you kiss him back?"

"No!"

"Oh shit does Shawn know? Is that why you guys didn't work out?"

"He doesn't know. No one knows."

"Why would Fitz kiss you when he saw you being there with Shawn?"

"I think he was jealous."

"He's gonna have the audacity to be jealous after all this time? What the hell, as if you didn't both move on."

"Last night he claimed that he still loved me and that being around Alli and I has made him regret his decision to leave even more."

"Unbelievable. So you finally meet a nice guy just as he shows up and he feels some type of way about seeing you happy? Liv.."

"I told him there wasn't any hope left for us."

"Do you still love him though? Be honest."

"I don't."

"I know I might've sound upset a minute ago but let's face it, he was the love of your life Liv."

"Do you really expect me to still be in love with him?"

"I think it's normal if deep down you still have feelings for him."

"You're not helping Abby."

"How was I supposed to help in the first place?"

"I just needed you to listen. I was up most of the night and I figured if I talked to my best friend about Fitz's confession then I wouldn't feel so..burdened."

"Why does it bother you that he still has feelings for you?"

"Because he's the one who decided we couldn't work."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean what he felt for you wasn't real."

"If Allison wasn't in the picture he would've still been together with his girlfriend and continuing his life in Chicago. Now he's here unnecessarily complicating things."

"I think him being around you guys was a wake up call. A picture of what could've been."

"Well now it's a picture that can't be. There's no second chance for us and he's gonna have to accept that."

"You gave up on Shawn because of Fitz."

Liv scoffed. "No, I did not."

"You and Shawn had a nice little thing going until after Harrison's party which was also the night Fitz had kissed you."

"Shawn and I just never would've worked."

"You gotta be honest with yourself Liv."

"It's been years Abby. I don't want him back."

"Hey I'm your best friend. You can be real with me."

After a moment of silence Liv combed her fingers through her hair. "He's confusing me and complicating things. I mean I guess part of me will always love him but not enough to give him another chance."

"You two had an unfinished love story."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Look I'm in no position to tell you what to do. All I want is for you to be happy so whatever you decide to do, I'll support you."

"I can't see myself with him anymore."

"But you also don't see yourself with anyone else."

She chuckled. "Shawn was nice."

"He's a sweetheart."

"Does he still talk to you at work?"

"He does."

"I thought he might not after--"

"You know he's not like that Liv."

"Maybe if he was the first guy you chose as a blind date it could've turn out differently."

"Yeah Aaron and John didn't turn out as expected."

"How did you even manage to set me up with those guys within a week from each other. Both dates turned out horrible."

"I know but I promised you that the next guy I picked out would be a decent one and Shawn was more than decent wasn't he?" Abby laughed and Liv joined in.

"Yeah."

"When is he going back home?"

"Fitz?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, I never asked. Oh, did I tell you that he's staying at mom's house?"

"Well that's-- Are you okay with it?"

"Yes besides, she insisted. You know my mother, always worried about others."

Abby nodded with a smile while looking at the time on her wrist watch. "I would really like to stay but I'm gonna have to get back to the office. I finish early tomorrow though so if you'd like to continue this conversation, just let me know."

"Okay, yeah I'll text you."

They got up and Liv walked Abby to the door.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." Abby said giving her best friend a hug.

"Love you too. Don't work too hard Red."

"Eww don't call me Red. My boss calls me Red and I hate him."

"There's some weird sexual tension going on between you and your boss."

"Goodbye I'm leaving."

Olivia laughed out loud as Abby walked out on her. "Don't sleep with him Abby, it's not worth it!" She yelled after her to which Abby responded with a middle finger.

The following day after dropping Alli off at school Liv went to her mother's house.

"Mom?" She called out but didn't get a response.

"Mom, are you here?" Liv tried again.

She walked through the empty house and as she rounded the corner leaving the kitchen she bumped into someone which gave her a fright and caused her to lose her balance

Olivia yelped but to her surprise she got pulled right back on her feet before ending up on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked taking his earpods out with his one hand while holding onto her with the other. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm fine." It was then that Olivia noticed he was shirtless.

He looked annoyingly good.

However she quickly pulled herself together and took a step back. "Is my mom not here?"

"She left just over an hour ago."

"Her car is in the garage." Liv pointed out.

"Yeah she left with a friend." Fitz replied casually as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "I figured I'd get a bit of exercise in since I didn't have anything else to do."

"Did she say when she'll be back?" She watched as Fitz's muscles flexed with every movement.

"This afternoon."

"Oh.."

"You should probably call her if it's urgent."

"No, it's not. I just came to pick up some of Alli's clothes that was left here. We were looking for her favourite sweater this morning."

"I see. How happy was she to show off her cast to her friends at school?"

"Super excited. Anyways, I'm gonna go and get the clothes." She said turning to walk away.

"Yeah sure. I'm gonna jump in the shower."

Olivia ended up sorting through Allison's clothes, which was a lot, and only took certain items. Leaving the rest jsut in case Alli has an impromptu sleepover at her Grammie's house.

She didn't see Fitz downstairs when she finished up and figured he's still in the shower so she waited for him.

"Hey, you're still here?"

"We should talk..to clear things up."

"Okay." He sat on the couch opposite her.

"You let me go Fitz, I'm allowed to see other guys. You realise that, don't you?"

"I do and I also realise that I've complicated things for you with Shawn."

"Yes you did and honestly Fitz if it wasn't for Alli you wouldn't even have been here right now. You wouldn't have stuck around."

"I still love you Olivia, that's never gonna change. If you say there's no hope and you really mean it then I'll just have to accept it. Yes of course our daughter changed things but she also made me realise how much I actually missed you over these past few years."

"We could never work Fitz. Not anymore. Not after how everything went down the first time. We were too in love and it all came crashing down. We are two different people now. I don't know you anymore and you don't know me. We lead different lifestyles."

"I know you. You still squint your eyes when you laugh at something that you find genuinely funny and I've noticed that Alli does the same thing. You still like your popcorn plain, I noticed that the time I stayed for dinner and a movie. You still only wear heels or, when you're just chilling at home, no shoes at all. You still wear your favourite piece of jewellery which is the pendant necklace that got passed down to you from your grandmother. You got a tattoo on your right foot which is new. You _did_ always say that you wanted to get a small but meaningful tattoo one day."

He went on and on leaving Olivia slightly shocked, especially at the little things that he'd noticed.

"I do know you Liv." He ended off saying.

She sat in silence then said, "You have a scar on your lower abdomen."

 _Yes, she noticed things too_. _Especially things that weren't there before._

He recalls her eyes going over his shirtless body earlier.

"My friend got into a fight and I tried to stop it which earned me a nice stabbing wound. The other guy had a broken bottleneck in his hand which I failed to see until it was too late. It wasn't that bad though, don't let the scar fool you."

"You can not continue to complicate things Fitz. It's exhausting."

"If I gave you time, do you think you could maybe consider going out with me? Just once, I promise. And if you still feel like you can't be with me then that's it."

"I already told you you're wasting your time."

"I'm better now Liv. I'm a better man. Allow me to prove that to you."

"I don't-- We can't. Accept it and let it go."

"Don't you feel _anything_ for me anymore?"

"No matter what had happened between us, a part of me will always love you. You were my first real love but I can't trust you with my heart. Not again."

"I suppose I can't blame you."

"Why don't we just try to be friends this time."

"Friends? Is that even possible."

"I didn't think so before but it shouldn't be that hard, right?" Liv asked tilting her head to the side.

"If that's what you want then okay, we can try and be friends I guess."

"Alright, sooo..friends?" She asked to make sure and Fitz chuckled faintly.

"Friends."


	6. Chapter 6

Being 'friends' was different but not in a bad way. They seemed to make it work.

Everyone thought it was weird at first, given their history.

 _Come on. How many people go from lovers to friends?_ _And there's a kid involved. Civilised yes, but friends? Not likely._

But it worked for them. The transition was rocky at all, timely yes, but not with any major difficulties.

Olivia and Fitz got along better now than the previous months. It was like old times except..now they were 'friends'.

They slowly but surely became a lot more comfortable and open around one another which made co-parenting so much easier.

Allison finally got to visit Fitz in Chicago. He had proven enough to Olivia at that point to earn a fraction of her trust which allowed her to leave Allison in his care in another city, miles away from her.

They texted.

As time went by it wasn't just details about his next visit or anything regarding their daughter, it was casual conversation.

A one liner every now and then which made her laugh.

A story about one of his patients.

High profile people she met at a function.

They shared funny memes.

Then there were times when she wouldn't reply for a whole day because she got caught reminiscing. But he was patient and didn't push, after all, they were friends.

Then a random text like _'hey, I just saw the worst cavity in my life.'_ would get a reaction out of her and they would slip into that comfortable place again.

"You guys should join us tonight." Margo suggested at the two women.

Abby, Margo and Liv were having lunch at a nice little restaurant.

"I don't know.."

"Liv come on, you can't ring in the new year home alone with a glass of wine. Come party with us. Abby do you have any plans?"

"A friend invited me to her place, she's throwing a massive party. I was gonna drag Liv along but now I'm thinking we should just join you. Liv what do you say?"

"Come on sis. Mom can babysit Alli, she won't mind." Margo said.

"Or Fitz. He's still in town right?"

"Yeah but maybe he already has plans of his own."

"He might." Margo pointed out. "Harrison invited him to party with us."

"Oh.."

"It's cool with you right?"

"Sure. He's good friends with Harrison. Anyway, where's this party of yours?"

"Remember the club launch that we did? Well I scored a couple VIP passes from the owner for tonight's bash."

Abby looked impressed. "Nice."

"Alright I'll go."

"It's gonna be so much fun. There's gonna be live performances from well known artists and everything."

"Cool. What's the dress code?"

"For you? Little black dress and killer heels." Abby smirked and got a high five from Margo.

Liv gave them a playful glare. "You know what? I might actually go for that."

"That's the spirit!"

"So Abby and I are meeting you guys at the club?"

"Yeah, just text me on your arrival."

"Sure."

 **xxx**

"Oh my god."

"Abby, stop it. Come on, how do I look? And use your words please." Liv joked.

"Damn Liv, you look...amazing. Really, wow."

Olivia wore a long sleeved, backless, body hugging little black dress. The dress had a sparkling sequence and went mid thigh, showing off her beautifully toned legs.

She had straightened her hair and her makeup was on point.

"Thanks best friend but are you sure it's not too much?"

"Stop. You look great. Bet on it that I'm hanging with you all night long because you're definitely about to score some free drinks."

"Not funny Abs. Wait, let me grab my coat before I freeze to death and you don't get your free drinks."

Olivia put on her designer white fur coat to complete her look.

"Ooh a fur coat. You're going into the new year with quite a bang Ms. Pope."

"It's not every day I get to dress up like this and stop complementing me, look at you looking all kinds of sexy. We're both scoring free drinks tonight."

"Oh yes we are. Let's get going, it's already 10:30."

The two arrived at the noisy club flashing their VIP passes which earned them a few scowls from the girls whose been waiting in the long queue outside.

Olivia texted her sister who then sent Harrison to come and get them and lead them to the lounge area.

"Heyyy. Wow! You two look absolutely incredible." Margo said cheerfully.

"Thanks sis. Damn this place is crowded. Good thing you sent Harrison to fetch us."

"Yeah apparently this is one of thee parties to be at tonight. But sit down, have a drink."

"Margo aren't you introducing us to your friends?" Abby asked and set her gaze on the two men.

"Oh right, sorry. These are Harry's friends from work. Chris and Tariq."

The two men introduced themselves to Abby and Olivia. They were the easy going type, so everyone got along pretty well.

"Where's Fitz?" Liv asked curiously.

"I actually just received a text from him. He's on his way." Harrison explained.

"Cool. So ladies, are we dancing or what?"

Abby practically jumped up. "Oh yes. Come on mama, take off the coat."

"Well damn little sis. You went from 'mommy' to 'mami' real quick." Margo said once Liv took off her fur coat.

Harrison jokingly covered Tariq's eyes with his hand. "Stop staring."

"Dude!" He slapped his hand away.

"What? She's off limits. You're my friend and she's my sister-in-law."

"Harrison!" Margo scolded her husband. "She's a grown woman."

"Can we just hit the dance floor already?" Liv asked trying to avoid being the topic of discussion.

"Yes, let's go."

Fitz arrived 15 minutes later and met up with Harrison who introduced him to the guys.

"This place is wild man."

A girl walked confidently up to Fitz and slipped him her number.

 _"Use it before midnight_ " Those were her words before she walked away.

"Wow." Harrison laughed while Chris applauded Fitz.

"What are you waiting for man?" Tariq asked.

"You can have it 'cause I'm definitely not using it."

"What?" Tariq asked incredulously. "Unless you already got a woman at home, I don't understand why you wouldn't take her up on her offer."

"Nah man, I'm just not that guy. Anyway what are you guys drinking over here?"

"Some Hennesy and Ciroc. Which do you prefer?"

"Tell you what, let me just go to the bar and kick off my night with a lovely scotch then I'll help you guys finish that." Fitz got up and gave Tariq a pat on the shoulder. "The number is yours if you want it by the way."

"Your loss man." He laughed.

Tariq had his eye on Olivia though but Harrison was making things difficult for him.

As Fitz stood by the bar nursing on his drink of choice, he saw her walking in his direction.

Fitz almost choked, even coughing a little, as he quickly gulped down the alcohol in his mouth.

She looked insanely hot and beyond beautiful.

His eyes targeted in on her. Scanning her body from head to toe. Just taking it all in.

It was as if she was walking in slow motion.

He was so lost that he didn't even notice her currently standing beside him.

"Water please." Liv ordered from the bar and turned side ways facing him. "Hey. Hellooo? Fitz?"

He literally had to shut his eyes for a quick second to snap back into reality.

"Hi. You uh.. You look, wow you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

He didn't respond because he was staring again.

"Fitz? Are you okay?"

"Sorry. Yes." He took a sip of the strong liquid. "Are you having fun?"

"Oh yes, I was just on the dance floor with Abby and Margo. When did you get here?"

"Couple minutes ago."

"I see."

"Water?" He asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Listen I just danced like it was my last time and now I'm exhausted and super thirsty."

"And Abby let you walk to the bar all by yourself?"

"Yes. ." She frowned, slightly confused.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but there's a lot of guys checking you out right now. I know Abby don't tolerate that shit." He chuckled.

"I guess I'll just have to hang out with you then. Surely that'll keep them away?"

"So I'm your bodyguard tonight? Cool. I'm okay with that I guess." He shrugged.

"I'm just kidding. I wouldn't want to ruin your chance of scoring a date tonight."

Fitz smiled at her. "That is definitely not why I'm here."

"You must miss not being in Chicago right now to bring in the new year with your friends."

"Not really. I would usually just stay for the countdown and then leave right after anyway."

"You know.. Since Alli turned 3, I would wake her up at 12:55 every new year's eve and we would sit on the porch watching the fireworks go off all around the neighbourhood. She loves it."

"That sounds a lot better than a party to be honest."

"I'm kinda sad that we'll be breaking our little tradition tonight."

"You could always slip away. I could help you."

"Abby and Margo would be all over me if I did and you'll be in a lot of trouble with them." She laughed.

"True."

"They're probably looking for me already. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

The night was really such a vibe. The group of friends partied hard and wasn't shy to show of their moves on the dance floor.

"Hey Olivia, need a refill?" Tariq asked.

Harrison and Margo had sneaked off. Abby was getting to know Chris and Fitz had gone to the bathroom so Tariq was going to shoot his shot.

Everyone had a good amount of alcohol pumping through their bloodstream by now.

"No thanks, I'm good."

He got up to sit beside her. "I never knew Harrison had such a beautiful sister-in-law. Really, you're stunning."

"Thank you."

"So tell me a little more about yourself."

"Oh come on, it's a party. I really don't feel like talking about myself right now." She was tipsy but if you didn't know Olivia very well then you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Of course. So what _do_ you like to talk about at parties?"

"I don't like to talk much at all, except when I'm with my friends."

"Didn't we become friends tonight?" He gave her his most charming smile.

"I don't think so."

"Ouch."

Fitz came back and easily picked up on Tariq's intentions.

"Hey man, you're in my seat."

"Fitz, I'm just talking to Olivia. There's other open seats." Tariq responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah well we were in the middle of a conversation, I just made a quick run to the bathroom." He replied in the same lighthearted tone.

"Dude. Really? Go call blondie with the big boobs who left you her number."

"Tariq why are getting so worked up man. Besides I gladly passed that number on to you."

"Fitz. Olivia and I was just getting to know each other, that's okay with you right?"

Olivia saw Fitz's jaw tighten and his fists clenched so she stood up and took a few strides towards him. "Wanna dance?"

He looked past her at the idiot who was testing him.

"Fitz."

"I heard you." He said gently and allowed her to lead him away.

Tariq was left balling his fists as he glared at Fitz.

"Hey Abby?"

"What's up?"

"Olivia's your best friend, right?"

"Yes."

"So what's the deal with her and that Fitz guy?"

"They're friends."

"Then why's he tryna be all possessive and shit?"

"Well they've known each other for a long time."

"Sure." Tariq said still feeling bitter.

"Look I know Liv has left quite an impression on you but she's not into hookups. So whatever your plan was..just let it go."

"So I can't even get her number?"

"Not even if you begged."

"For real?"

"I'm being dead serious."

Meanwhile on the other side of the club Olivia dragged Fitz by his hand towards the bar.

"As your friend, I'm gonna have to tell you to relax."

He leaned back with his elbows on the counter, staring at her. "I'm super relaxed."

"Then don't get so protective when I talk to other guys."

"I thought we agreed earlier that I'll be your unofficial bodyguard tonight."

Olivia hit him playfully on his arm. "That's true. I know Tariq is Harrison's friend and everything but he was slightly annoying."

"Some guys just don't know when to give up."

 _20 minutes until midnight!_ They heard the DJ announce.

"Would you like a drink?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

Fitz raised his eyebrows. "You sure? I don't think you can handle what I'm having."

"You know what, just because you're doubting me I say we have ourselves a little competition. Let's see who can finish the most shots in 10 seconds."

"Why do wanna lose so bad?"

"Oh I'm not planning on losing."

"I give you a 10 for confidence but let's see your effort."

"I get all the bragging rights if I beat you by the when."

"Ohhh! Alright, okay. Olivia Pope, you're on."

"Let's do it."

Fitz stared in shock and awe when she beat him by 2 whole shots.

"What the hell!?"

"Told you." Liv grinned victoriously.

Fitz turned to the bartender and gave him an accusing look. "What did you give her?"

 _"The same thing I gave you man."_

"Don't be a sore loser Fitzgerald Grant."

"I-- How?"

Olivia covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. "You should see your face right now."

"I want to demand a rematch but I don't wanna risk losing again. Seriously that was impressive."

"Why thank you." Her smile grew bigger.

"You're gloating. Stop."

"Bragging rights, remember?"

They were interrupted by Abby who came looking for her friend.

"There you are! I thought I was gonna have to do the countdown alone."

"You were with Chris."

"That was just harmless flirting. You look like you're having a good time."

"I just out drank this guy." Liv pointed hanged loosely on Fitz's shoulder.

"I don't believe you. Fitz?"

"She might've downed more shots in 10 seconds but that doesn't mean she can out drink me." He replied.

"Be careful little lady, we can't get too drunk and not remember our first few seconds of the new year."

"I'm not drunk." Liv giggled then added. "But I'm not sober either."

 _5 more minutes! Get ready people!_ The DJ's voice rang through the club.

"Abs why do you have my coat..and my purse?"

"There's no one up there. Margo and Harrison never returned, Tariq left with some girl and Chris also went his own way when I left."

"Oh."

Olivia threw her arms around Abby's neck. "Dance with me."

"Sorry but you're gonna have to buy me a drink first gorgeous."

"Done. Bartender!" She yelled and ordered something for the red head.

"Now will you dance with me?"

Abby left her half empty glass on the counter. "Let's go show these bitches some proper dance moves!"

Olivia's coat and purse was shoved into Fitz's arms as they trekked towards the crowded dance floor.

He released a quiet chuckle watching the two best friends go.

 _10\. 9. 8._..

Fitz tucked his phone in his pocket after sending out early new year's wishes.

 _7\. 6. 5..._

He set his focus on the crowd and watched everyone counting down with excitement.

 _4\. 3. 2_. 1. _HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_

The music was louder than before. People were celebrating. The DJ was losing his mind on the mic as he hyped up the crowd.

Fitz picked up Olivia's belongings, with the intent to go and look for her and Abby but when he looked ahead, she was standing right in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with Abby?"

"Chris found her in the crowd and dragged her away."

"Oh. I was just about to come and look for you guys."

They tried to avoid each other's gaze, looking at the celebrations happening around them but eventually their eyes locked.

"Happy new year, Fitz." Liv said with a genuine smile.

Shifting her coat in his arm, he smiled back and took a step closer to her. "Happy new year Liv." And then he hugged her.

They held on.

This was the first time that she's been back in his arms since the time they were together.

It felt good.

Even after so long her head still found it's way into the crook of his neck as he was bending over slightly.

Her petite body molded into his large frame.

Both of them had their eyes closed, neither in a hurry to let go.

However, Margo and Harrison's sudden presence pulled them apart.

"Oh hey. Where the hell have you been all night?"

"Livvie I'm a married woman. My husband just needed a little attention."

"Eww. Anyway, I think I'm gonna leave soon. I just have to find Abby."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go party with my hubby." Margo pulled Olivia into an embrace. "I love you sis."

"Love you too. Have fun you guys."

As Harrison and Margo danced away Liv turned back to Fitz.

"Are you staying?"

"No I don't think so."

"Oh c'mon, the night is basically over which means you're no longer my bodyguard." Liv joked. "Go and have fun."

"Funny..but no I've had enough fun. How are you getting home? I mean, do you think you're okay to drive?"

"Come to think of it, I might have to get a taxi or something. My car's outside but I don't wanna take any chances."

"Give me your keys, I'll drive. I took an uber to get here so it's fine."

"Okay. I've got way too much alcohol in my system to fight you on that."

"Good. Oh, here." He helped her into her coat.

"I still have to look for Abby though. She did come here with me after all."

"Call her, if she doesn't answer then we can go and look for her."

They ended up searching the club for the tall red head.

Olivia had her arm hooked around Fitz's for support because her legs was beginning to feel wobbly.

Fitz pointed ahead of them. "Over there."

"Abigail Whelan."

"Liv! Heyy, I was looking for you."

"I'm gonna head home, are you coming?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But I wanna stay."

"That's okay. Margo and Harrison are both still here somewhere and Chris please listen to me carefully." She instructed as he nodded with a serious expression.

"This is my best friend. She means the world to me and although you're one of Harrison's friends I don't really know you, so if anything happens to her I swear to god.."

 _"I hear you."_ He replied. _"Loud and clear."_

"Good. Bye Abby."

"I fucking love you so much. Goodbye."

They were being overly emotional and adorably drunk.

"Alright mister, let's get out of here."

Fitz didn't even try to hide the smile when she called him ' _mister_ '.

Barely 10 minutes into their drive home Liv fell asleep in the passenger seat, lightly snoring.

Fitz would've carried her into the house but he didn't have her key and he knows better then to go through a ladies purse.

"Liv." He shook her and she swatted his hands away.

"No."

"You're home. Come on, we gotta get you inside."

She didn't look very pleased as she got out, leaving her shoes behind in the car which she had kicked off the moment they gotten into the car.

Fitz quickly grabbed it and followed her inside the house.

Liv practically sleepwalked from the car to her bedroom where she collapsed tirelessly on her comfortable bed.

Fitz went after her just to check up on her. He covered her sleeping form with a blanket he found on the chair in the corner of her room.

"Goodnight Liv." He whispered and left the room.

Fitz wasn't quite at ease with the idea of leaving her on her own. After all, who's gonna lock up if he had to leave right now?

So he decided to crash on the couch.

Liv woke up the next day with a foggy memory, a mild headache and an awful taste in her mouth.

A full half hour in the shower made her feel a lot better. She towel dried her hair, threw on an oversized shirt and leisurely made her way downstairs.

Olivia walked straight to the kitchen to satisfy her craving for some orange juice.

Fitz woke up a little disorientated, taking in his surroundings.

 _Party. Brought Liv home. Stayed to make sure she's safe._ He mentally recalled.

Fitz got up and followed the noise coming from the kitchen. There he spotted Olivia, standing with her back towards him.

"Hi."

She got such a fright from the deep voice behind her that she dropped the glass of juice. Glass shattered all around her bare feet as she breathed heavily.

"Shit! What the hell!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Olivia exhaled with relieve. "Where did you come from? What are you doing here?"

"I stayed over..slept on the couch. I brought you home from the club, remember?"

"Yes..yes I do now. Wait. Abby, where is she?"

"She stayed behind with one of Harrison's friends. Look, just stand right there while I clean up the mess."

"Okay." Liv said trying to move a little.

"Whoa hey, careful. There's glass all over and you don't have any shoes on."

As Fitz cleaned up around her, Liv consciously crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest, suddenly remembering that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath her oversized shirt.

"Thanks. So, you slept on the couch?"

"Yeah. I uh.. I was going to leave but you had passed out and I didn't want to leave your door unlocked so I um, I stayed. Can I have some water please?"

"Sure. Here you go." She handed a chilled bottle of water over to him.

"Thank you."

Liv watched him gulped down the water with immense thirst. "Do want an advil or something?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I should probably get going, and you should check in on Abby."

"Right.. I'll walk you out."

When they reached the door Fitz unexpectedly pulled Olivia into a hug. She didn't react at first but eventually wrapped her arms loosely around his body.

"I had fun last night." He said standing up straight while running his hand down her arm.

"Yeah, me too."

Neither made a move as they gazed into each other's eyes, slowly gravitating towards one another.

Olivia was the one to take control by grabbing a fistful of of his shirt and pulling him down.

Their faces inched closer until their lips finally connected.

Both could feel something like a zap of energy shoot through their bodies as they kissed, slow and sensual.

The kiss quickly became demanding and intense until Fitz reluctantly pulled back.

He stared at Olivia's swollen lips and heaving chest. "Liv.."

"We shouldn't." She said with her voice just above a whisper as she let go of him but Fitz's grip on her hips remained firm.

The sexual tension was evident.

Again, they stared deep into each others eyes and within seconds they were all over one another. Kissing hungrily.

Fitz effortlessly picked her up and pressed her against the wall as he left scorching kisses in her neck.

Her shirt moved slightly as he cupped her ass leaving him groaning when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Somehow they made it to her bedroom and he gently laid her down.

Olivia started working on his belt when he looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With her consent Fitz threw off his shirt and kicked off his pants, revealing the huge bulge in his boxers.

He began a trail of soft kisses from her thighs upwards. The scent of her wet center drove him insane.

Olivia spread her legs allowing him access.

Her head shot up when she felt his mouth latching onto her core.

His tongue doing wonders to her clit.

She's probably been on the world's longest dry spell, so her orgasm was close.

Adding two fingers inside of her, Fitz had Olivia moaning.

"Fuck I'm so close. I'm gonna cum. Mmmm." She grabbed onto the sheets.

"Do it. Cum for me Livvie."

Fitz lifted his head and fingered her until her pelvis arched and he watched on as she came. He was surprised at the powerful orgasm.

He hovered over her and removed her shirt, exposing her full breasts. It was a lot fuller and rounder than from what he remembered.

"God you're so sexy." Fitz growled flicking his tongue over her nipple.

Olivia locked her legs around his body, pressing herself into his erection. She wanted him..bad.

"I don't have a condom." He said in between kisses.

"I'm on the pill."

With that bit of information he slid his boxers off and rubbed his tip along her opening.

They made eye contact as he entered her. Slowly, getting a good feel of her.

Fitz grunted with pleasure. "You're so tight."

Liv closed her eyes in ecstasy. He felt so good inside of her.

They found their rhythm, synchronizing their hip movement.

Fitz made sure to give it to her good and judging by the way Olivia tugged on his hair and scratched his back, he definitely succeeded.

 **xxx**

Fitz pressed light kisses on her shoulder as they laid together trying to regain their strength after some intense and passionate love making.

"Do you think this was a mistake?" Liv asked.

"No, never. I don't regret it, do you?"

"...no."

"This was probably the best way to kick off the new year."

"How will it influence our um.. Our friendship?"

"We've had a bit of an unconventional friendship to start with though don't you think?"

"Yeah.. I've never stopped loving you and I only realised that when you came back. Although I think I've always knew but I hated to admit it. I knew that I still loved you no matter how much you've hurt me by leaving."

"As I've told you before, I've never stopped loving you too. You were it for me and I screwed it up."

"I've tried to fight it. I wanted these feelings to go away but it was hard. Especially seeing you with Alli. Your relationship with our daughter is so special. She absolutely adores you and I can see that she means the world to you."

"She means everything to me. I love both of you Olivia. Give me a chance. I'll earn your love and trust if that's what it takes."

"But could we make it work?"

"I promise you, I want this. I want us and it's not because I'm jealous of the possibility of another guy being there for you and Allison but because I really do love you. I'm in love with you and I want us to make up for all the years we've lost out on. We can make it work Livvie."

"I'm scared Fitz."

"I understand but let me prove myself to you."

"You're all the way in Chicago."

"But my heart is here with you and our daughter. I won't disappoint you Liv."

"What if it's not what you expect it to be? What if our love isn't what it used to be? What if we--"

"If you love me, even half as much as I love you, then we'll be okay." He said earnestly.

"I'm always guarding my heart but I could never guard it from you."

"So, do you think you can give me another chance? Give us another try, for real this time?"

Olivia turned around to face him. "No more running?"

"No more running."

After a moment of silence she smiled. "Okay."

A wide grin spread across his face. "Okay?"

"Yes."

"I'll do it right this time, I promise."

"I believe you."

"I've missed you. I've missed being with you." Fitz said playing with her hair.

"Can we just keep this..us, lowkey for a while? I don't want to confuse Alli. Suddenly seeing her mom and dad together could be, I don't know...strange."

"I agree. Let's work on us first."

"Yeah and we still have a lot to talk about."

"We do."


	7. Chapter 7

"Olivia, Mrs. Saxton is testing my patience." Quinn said entering Liv's office.

"What happened Quinn?"

"Why can't she just let us do our job and plan her damn function. I get it, she's the client and she should be involved but she's never satisfied with anything. Why hire professionals if she's just gonna act like we don't know what we're doing."

"You've dealt with difficult clients like her before Quinn."

"But she's the worst one."

"So what's her problem?"

"I don't think she likes me."

"That's ridiculous."

"I'm serious Olivia. Maybe Charlie should take the lead on this one, I've noticed her whole attitude change when he's around."

Amused, Olivia laughed. "Look, you can't let her get to you."

"I'm not but I do think it'll be better if Charlie takes over, or at least just deal with her personally if we want this function to pan out perfectly."

"Okay. If you think that's the best solution then go ahead. Just remember that this is a big contract for us Quinn."

"I know and thank you."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"No, that was it."

"Alright." Liv said as Quinn left.

Just as she was about to get back to work her phone rang.

Smiling at the name flashing across the screen, Liv answered, "Hi."

" _Hi_. _What are you up to?"_

"Working." She answered with a smile in her voice.

 _"Any clients giving you a hard time?"_

"No.. What about you, are you taking a break now?"

" _Not exactly. I'm about to do a little presentation on oral hygiene at the local children's home. We'll be handing out some oral care kits and doing free check ups then I'm going back to work."_

"Oh that's super kind of you Fitz."

 _"Well we do it every year and I love it. I mean it's not much but these kids really appreciate it and it feels good to be able to give back. I'll send you a few pictures if you want."_

"Yes, I'd love to see it."

" _So, you've got a birthday coming up soon. Any plans?"_ He asked cheekily.

"I will most likely be working." Liv answered honestly.

 _"What? You can't go to work on your special day."_

"I guess that's the downside of having your birthday on valentine's day. We've pitched for two big functions and managed to secure both of those so we're gonna be pretty busy. All hands on deck and whatnot."

 _"Livvie no."_ By his tone she could tell he was wearing a pout on his lips.

She giggled, reclining comfortably into her office chair. "What?"

 _"You gotta take the day off."_

"And why's that mister?"

 _"I might have plans for you. .for us."_

"Oh really?"

 _"Yes."_

"What kind of plans?"

 _"Not telling you. Just take the day off."_

"Is that an order?"

Fitz laughed heartily. _"No what that was, was a very polite request."_

"Nice save Doctor Grant."

" _I_ _miss you."_

"It's only two days until the weekend, keep it together." Liv said playfully but deep down she missed him too.

" _And how am I supposed to keep it together when I'm randomly receiving cute ass selfies from you? You don't play fair Livvie."_

"Oh stop it, you'll survive. So anyway, I was thinking, maybe we should tell Alli about..you know..us."

 _"Oh. ."_

"What? Do you think we should wait?"

 _"No no the timing is good. I want that. I wanna tell her, but only if you think it's the right time and you're absolutely ready."_ Fitz then chuckled faintly and added, " _It's kind of exhausting at times to sneak around just to get a kiss from you. It'll be nice to be able to be more free."_

On some occasions Liv would let Abby take Allison for a few hours, citing she's got work to catch up on. When really, she used those few hours to get it on with Fitz.

She loved her daughter unconditionally but with her being around she would never get some alone time with Fitz.

"It's been just over a month now. I know there's no reason to be but I don't want to be negative and wait for things to go south between us. I like the place we're in right now. I'm happy. You've been nothing but amazing and I want Alli to be part of our little bubble."

 _"I hear you._ _What do you think her reaction will be? Will she be okay with us being together?"_

"I honestly don't know what her reaction might be like but she loves us both so it can't be too bad right?" Liv replied hopefully.

 _"Right. Hey, I gotta go and get busy. I'll call you tonight."_

"Okay."

 _"Bye Livvie."_

"Goodbye Fitz."

 **xxx**

Olivia left Allison in the bathtub to go downstairs and answer the door.

Fitz grinned as the door swung open. "Hi beautiful."

"Hi, come on in. I told you, you don't have to knock."

"Next time I'll just barge in then." He joked.

Liv tilted her head to the side. "Don't I get a kiss?" She asked cutely.

"Well--"

"It's okay. Alli's in the tub."

Fitz stepped forward, his arms looped around her waist and he dipped his head to kiss her.

As the kiss became more passionate and sensual Olivia moaned softly while her hands roamed his muscular frame.

Fitz continued to kiss her hungrily and pressed their bodies closer together.

In a matter of seconds their heated moment was interrupted by Allison's voice calling for her mother.

With foreheads resting together, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you. Go, our princess needs you."

Liv chuckled and turned to make her way up the staircase.

"Mommy you gotta rinse my hair. Did you forget?"

"No baby, I didn't. I just went to answer the door. Your dad's here."

"Well hurry up and finish, I wanna see daddy."

"Okay, okay. Tilt your head back." Liv instructed and began rinsing her conditioned hair.

Olivia towel dried Allison's hair and got her into her pajamas. She just went to retrieve the brush and hair moisturizer when the little girl took off to see her dad.

"Allison." Liv hollered but her daughter was on a mission.

Fitz was on the couch when Alli came leaping onto his lap. "Hi daddy!"

"Woah hi cutie." He greeted her with a kiss and a hug.

"Why are you so late?"

"I had to take care of a few things back at home." Fitz said brushing her spiralling curls out of her face.

Olivia came to stand in front of them with a scolding look on her face. "Allison Pope, I'm not done with your hair. Why did run off?"

"I wanted to say hi to daddy."

"Okay but I gotta finish your hair."

"But you'll take too long and then daddy will leave."

"Alli it won't take that long and he's not gonna leave right now."

Allison looked at her father and he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be reading you a bedtime story so I'm not leaving just yet. Go on, let your mom finish your hair."

"Okay."

Liv mouthed a 'thank you' to Fitz.

Moments later, with her hair styled into rows of neat looking braids, Allison hurried over to her father's side.

"Look at you, the prettiest girl in the world."

Gasping, Allison replied, "What about mom? She's pretty too."

Fitz shot a quick glance in Liv's direction before focusing back on his daughter. "She is. You're both very pretty."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't you come and live with us?"

"With you and your mom?"

"Well, yes. A long time ago, but not that long, we had to make a drawing in class and tell a story so I drew a picture of you with mommy and I, and told everyone how cool you are but some kids said I just made it up 'cause they've never seen my daddy at school." _A long time ago was actually just last week._

"Sweetheart those kids are just being mean. Don't listen to them."

"But they think I was lying."

Olivia took a seat next to Fitz on the couch. "Alli, who are the kids that said you don't have a dad?"

She knew it just had to be one of the 'gossip girls' children. There were this clique of four moms at school who thought they were better than everyone else. They would always talk down on other parents and their kids. The four moms were all about money and luxury.

They always wanted to be involved in everything at the school and threw money at the school board for favoritism. They would gossip about every other parent and it was noticeable that their children had adopted that 'elitist' behaviour of their parents.

"Maggie and Sarah told the whole class that I was making up stories, that I don't really have a dad."

Yes, of course. Olivia's suspicions proved to be correct. Maggie and Sarah were the twin daughter's of Laurel and Hank. Laurel was one of the 'gossip girls'.

Liv was upset. Obviously those little kids heard that from their mother. No innocent child would be so..heartless.

"Maybe if daddy took me to school then they'll believe me."

"Alli why didn't you tell me this before?" Olivia asked gently.

"Because when it happened it hurt my feelings and I didn't wanna talk about it 'cause I was sad."

"Baby girl you know I always tell you to talk to mommy when someone has been nasty to you or hurt you in any way."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be."

Fitz pulled their daughter into a loving embrace. "Let them think what they want. You know you have a dad that loves a whole lot." He said and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"So why can't you come and stay with us?" Allison asked quietly.

"Well..."

"Is it 'cause you and mommy don't love each other in a special way like the other mommies and daddies?"

"What? No. Alli I do love your mom, just like I love you." He glanced at Liv and she tossed him a tender smile.

"But you never give mommy hugs like you give me hugs and you don't like, buy her ice cream and stuff."

"Hey, would you like to know a secret?"

Alli nodded and Fitz leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I really love your mommy. I wanna give her all the hugs and buy her ice cream and stuff but first I gotta know if that's okay with you. Would you be okay if I wanna love your mommy in a special way?"

Allison reach over to cover his ear with her hand and whispered back. "Like kisses and stuff? 'Cause my Auntie Margo and Uncle Harry kisses all the time."

"Yeah, kisses and hugs. I want to love your mommy like that. Is it okay with you?" He continued their hussed conversation.

They were really good because Liv only caught a few words here and there.

"Does that mean you'll stay with us?"

"Don't tell your mom but pretty soon I'm gonna move here then you'll see me all the time and I could take you to school."

Allison jerked back, excitement etched on her face. "REALLY!?"

"Shhhh." Fitz chuckled. "But yes, really. You gotta keep it a secret though. Think you can do that?"

"Uh huh. I'm the best at keeping secrets."

Olivia cleared her throat to get their attention. "Excuse me, do I get to be in on this secret of yours?"

"No." Father and daughter replied quickly with identical expressions.

"Why not?"

"Uhhh 'cause um, 'cause it's not for your ears. Right daddy?"

"You're right." Fitz confirmed, suppressing his laughter.

"Allison we don't have secrets, remember?"

The 5-year old's face lit up as she giggled. "Momma you just can't know."

Liv's jaw dropped and her hand shot up to her chest, feigning shock and hurt.

"You heard her Liv, just let it go. We'll tell you when we're ready."

With a fake pout and puppy dog eyes, Liv said, "That's mean."

Fitz and Allison's joint laughter continued until the latter got a bright idea.

"Kiss her." She whispered in her father's ear.

Now that he's gotten their daughter's approval, he tugged Olivia towards him.

"Fitz wha--"

He cut her off by pressing a brief kiss on her lips.

"Alli told me to do that."

"Oh she did huh?"

"Yep. She also told me that since I love you I gotta give you more hugs and kisses. Oh! And ice cream and stuff, right princess?" Fitz said while Olivia grinned widely.

"Yup. Do you love daddy too momma?"

Liv rubbed her thumb over Fitz's hand. "I do." She said and kissed his cheek.

To say Allison was happy was an understatement. She responded with unbridled jubilation and did her best to throw her little arms around both of them in a hug.

"Hey Liv, since we both love this girl over here, we should probably give her some kisses as well." Fitz suggested in a playful, lighthearted manner.

"Oh definitely. You ready?" Liv asked Fitz and with a nod they started peppering their daughter with sloppy kisses, making her squeal with laughter.

Later that night with Allison in bed, sound asleep, Fitz got up and bid Liv goodnight.

"What are you doing?"

Bemused, Fitz answered. "Going back to the hotel..?"

"No you're not." Liv said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not?"

"No. Our daughter gave us her approval didn't she?"

"About that. I know you wanted us to tell her together and I sort of went ahead and--"

"It's okay. Maybe she needed to hear it from you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well with the whole thing that happened at school and her wanting you around more.. I guess you telling her that we're together gave her hope and made her feel a little less insecure about your role in our lifes. She has a sense of certainty now that you'll be around."

"And I will. I'm not leaving you again. Never. I promise."

"I believe you. Come on, you can sleep here."

"Are you sure?"

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you. So yes, I'm sure."

"Wow, you can be really bossy you know that?"

Liv smirked. "And what about it?"

He dropped his head, laughing. "You better lock that bedroom door once we get upstairs and I'll show you exactly _what about it_."

"Good. Let's go, it's been two weeks since our last time and pleasing myself before I go to sleep at night only made me crave you even more." Liv confessed, slightly blushing.

"Then I've got some work to put in." He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

They were happy and at ease and Olivia liked that.


	8. Chapter 8

With Olivia and Fitz, sex has always been gentle..sweet. Passionate love making.

That wasn't the case on this particular afternoon though.

Liv had the day off and Fitz had just got into town.

Allison was in school.

They had they the house all to themselves. Hence the loud pleasurable screams and the sound of the bed creaking like it's going to break at any second.

For the first two rounds they did it rough and wild and they damn sure were enjoying it.

The bed was a mess. Hell, the whole room was a mess.

They went at it all over until they finally made it to the bed.

Pillows were strewn on the floor and stained sheets hanged from the bed.

"Holy shit!" Liv whimpered as Fitz hit her spot with force.

He had her leg over his shoulder. His thumb sliding through her slit giving her an extra dose of pleasure.

Olivia was squirming underneath him.

Fitz halted his thrusts and pulled out to bring her leg down from it's previous position, kissing her ankle and the sole of her foot in the process.

He changed positions so that Olivia was now straddling his waist.

In between hungry kisses and their hands getting lost in each other's hair and roaming their naked bodies, Liv slowly lowered herself onto Fitz's stiff manhood.

A synchronized moan escaped the pair as Liv started riding him.

Her hands slammed down on his chiseled chest when she started rolling her hips, finding the perfect rhythm.

Fitz's eyes was slowly raking her body. Watching on as her breasts bounced.

Both getting lost in the pleasure.

Fitz lifted himself up into a sitting position and folded his arms around his girl. The way she was riding him was making him go crazy.

Olivia's thigh and stomach muscles tensed up when Fitz hugged her close and pumped into her.

When he felt her walls contract against him he felt like exploding.

Liv's nails dug into the flesh on Fitz's back as she quivered.

They moaned into a kiss as they finished together.

"Ohhh my god. . That was.. Wow." Liv said while breathing heavily.

They laid side by side. Limp and weak.

Fitz pulled her against his body to snuggle. "I love you."

Liv buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Mmm." She hummed contentedly.

"Babe.."

"Yes?"

"Are you falling asleep?" Fitz asked, running his fingertips up and down her arm.

"...maybe."

"Livvie, who's gonna fetch Alli from school?"

"I'm just gonna close my eyes for a few minutes" She said sounding tired.

Fitz traced her nose and her lips with his index finger making Liv smile underneath his gentle touch.

A 20 minute nap and joint shower later the couple got into Liv's Range Rover to pick Allison up from school.

"She's going to be super happy to know that you're gonna be here for two whole weeks." Liv said from the passenger seat, then chuckled. "Scratch that. She's gonna be stoked to just see you at pick up."

Fitz would be in Miami for two weeks. He technically was on holiday, but more importantly he was there for business.

Moving his practice to Miami was in full swing. During his stay he would be looking to find the perfect space for his practice and have interviews with candidates to complete his staff.

Fitz was an exceptional dental doctor and a people's person but this is a new setting and he was feeling a bit nervous. He was basically starting over from scratch. New staff, new patients. Fortunately his dental assistant was willing to relocate and keep his position at Fitz's new practice.

They had a good working relationship and he learned a lot from Fitz.

He only told Liv about everything earlier after his arrival. Her happiness and surprise is what led to them having several rounds of fantastic sex.

"Make a right here." Liv instructed.

"Oh wow. I didn't expect the school to be so big."

"Well there's a daycare for the little ones as well."

"Do I just find a parking spot around here or is there a pick up line?" He asked.

"Just find a parking spot. We gotta go wait over there." She pointed with her finger. "We used to just pick them up at the circle drive but this is all part of a new set of rules since one of the children, who was supposed to be waiting on his parents, ran into a moving car at pick up after playing tag with a friend. Luckily the parent wasn't driving at a high speed."

"Was the child okay though?"

"Yeah just a few skid marks."

Fitz found an empty spot and turned off the car's engine.

"Ready?" Liv smiled at him.

There were already a lot of parents standing around in small groups, waiting for the bell to ring.

Fitz took her hand and kissed it. "Ready. Let's go get our little mermaid."

The attention was on Liv's car from the moment they drove around trying to find a free parking spot.

By now everyone knew everyone. And if they didn't know you personally then at least they knew your face and which child was yours.

So they knew Liv would normally be alone picking up her daughter. Or she'll have the red haired lady with her - Abby. On some days when Olivia didn't pick up her daughter it would be a woman sharing similar features. They concluded that it was Olivia's sister. Then on other days there'll be an older woman at pick up which they could easily tell was Olivia's mother.

Of course Alli's chants of 'Grammie' gave it away.

But today...

Oh, today was interesting.

Today Olivia was accompanied by a tall, good looking man.

A few of the single moms paid just a little extra attention to this speciman after getting a glimpse of his charming smile.

"Ignore them." Liv said lacing her fingers through his.

They could both hear the hushed whispers.

 _Is that her boyfriend?_

 _How the hell did she manage to bag him. She's so..uptight._

 _Damn that man is fine._

 _Is she really picking up her daughter with some boy toy._

"Olivia, hey. You weren't at the meeting the other evening to confirm whether or not you'll be available to help out at the school's Valentine's Day event."

Laurel. One of the gossip moms.

She was also the biggest PTA Mom, even being on the school board as the parents representative.

"Right. Although I'm pretty sure that I left a message in the group chat saying that I wouldn't be able to attend the meeting due to work."

Laurel formed the group chat for all the parents of that one class. It was easier to communicate when it came to school functions, class projects and such things.

"I must've missed that. Anyway, here's a list of what everyone will be contributing and what stations they'll be handling. Just add yours and get back to me." Laurel handed her a a sheet from the clipboard she was holding.

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." Before she walked away she made eye contact with Fitz. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Laurel." She held out her hand which Fitz shook politely.

"Fitz. Nice to meet you."

When Laurel was a good distance away Liv leaned towards Fitz. "There's some genuinely nice parents here but she's not one of them."

"Yeah I was getting some weird vibes between the two of you." He chuckled.

"I swear she thinks she's the fucking headmaster around here. Always walking around with that stupid clipboard." Liv said while speed reading through the sheet that was handed to her.

"So what's this event about?"

"Basically a fun day for the kids. This year there'll be a Little Mr. and Miss. Valentine's and also a bake sale. Because Laurel just loves a some competition amongst the parents."

"Well you can bake. I'll never forget that amazing chocolate éclair you made for me on my birthday that one time."

The school bell echoed loudly through the school yard.

"I'll see if I'll be in the mood for that."

Fitz raised his eyebrows. "Wait when is this event?"

"This Saturday."

"It's Wednesday today. Isn't that a bit short notice?"

"Not really. It's on the annual calender." Liv replied, keeping her eyes ahead to spot their daughter.

"There she is." Fitz grinned.

If people were still wondering about the mystery man at Liv's side..wonder no more, because Allison Pope just about announced to everyone who Fitz really was by her over excited shriek.

"Daddyyyy!!" She took off at full speed running towards her parents.

"Woah!" Fitz laughed and caught her, lifting her up in the air before settling the ball of energy against his chest.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi cutie. How was school?"

"Good. You came to pick me up." Allison stated with wonderment in her eyes.

Fitz kissed her cheek. "I did."

"It's like I'm not even here. So I'm not even getting a 'hi' from you Miss Alli?" Liv asked eliciting a giggle from their little girl.

"Oops. Hi momma."

"Hi sweetheart. Come on, let's get out of here."

The trio made their way back to Olivia's car but not without receiving curious stares from the other parents.

"Well that was...eventful." Fitz said getting them on the road.

"Sorry, I probably should've prepared you for all of that. As you could see, I'm not really friends with the other parents. I mean, we talk but I'm not keen on becoming part of a clique."

"Momma I'm thirsty." Allison whined from the backseat.

"Okay baby, we'll get you something to drink." Liv turned to Fitz and added, "Babe I still have to get her an outfit to wear for Saturday, why don't we just head to the mall."

"Sure."

 **xxx**

"What is all this?" Olivia looked at Fitz carrying an armful of clothes.

Alli and Fitz had separated from Liv a while ago and they just met up again in the shoes section

"She wanted it." He simply stated pointing down at their daughter who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Fitz, we came here for one outfit."

"Tell me who goes to the mall and doesn't leave there with stuff they didn't intend to buy."

"Don't get smart with me mister."

Alli innocently chimed in, "Momma we gotta hurry up, Daddy promised to take me to the toy store."

Liv tilted her head slightly to the side and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? I felt like spoiling her."

"Whatever. I just found the right pair of shoes so I think we can go."

Allison's infectious laughter captured the attention of several people around them. Fitz had kept her thoroughly entertained as they waited their turn to pay for her clothes.

 _"Next_." The cashier called and they walked up.

"Here." Fitz said handing Liv his card before she could take out her purse.

She gave him an incredulous look. "It's fine, you don't--"

"There's a whole line of people behind us and you'll be wasting all of their time by refusing and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Okay, fine." She huffed with a smile.

"See? Wasn't that difficult now, was it."

Soon after leaving Allison dropped her mother's hand and practically sprinted ahead when they got to the toy store.

"Allison, slow down and get back here. Remember what mommy told you about always staying by my side and holding my hand in crowded places."

"But momma. ."

"I know. You're excited but don't go running ahead on your own."

With a pout Alli returned to her parents side.

"Hey, cheer up cutie. C'mon, we gonna get you some really cool new toys."

Her excitement returned at her father's words.

Once they entered the large store Allison was like a little energizer bunny and Fitz loved it. Olivia on the other could only laugh and shake her head at the father and daughter duo.

Liv was on the phone with her mother for a few minutes and when she returned her attention to her two crazy people she caught the discussion Fitz was having with an employee.

"So you send your own people out to assemble the whole thing?"

 _"Yes sir. This one specifically takes about an hour and a half for the complete set up."_

Olivia only then noticed what they were looking at.

An outdoor playhouse.

"Fitz..really?"

"Um excuse us for a second." He told the employee and turned to Olivia. "It just caught my attention and I thought it could be fun for her."

"It's too much."

"Livvie.."

"Fitz, no."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? That's a whole wooden house for a little person. It'll take over my entire backyard."

Fitz chuckled faintly. "Babe you're overreacting."

Allison was too engrossed in looking for the next item to throw in the cart, to pay any mind to the conversation her parents were currently having.

"And you're spoiling her."

"So you don't like the idea?"

"It's not that. It's just..you've already gotten her so many other stuff. How about keeping this on hold for her birthday?"

Fitz pondered for a minute. "Okay, yeah you're probably right."

Olivia gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry. Look I have no issue with you wanting to spoil her but it has to be to a certain extent. I just don't want her to get used to the idea of getting everything she wants."

"I understand and please don't apologise Liv."

"My mom invited Alli and I to dinner so I told her that you were in town and well, now you'll be joining us."

"Just your mom and the three of us?"

"Margo and Harry will be there as well."

"So, do we keep our distance from each other tonight or...?"

"Please, you know our daughter will out us any chance she gets. Anyway, I wanna tell them. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why not? You afraid of Mama Pope?"

"Not funny Livvie."

"Aw..you'll be fine. Now go and get our little monster so that we can get out of here."

 **xxx**

"And who's this grumpy little bear?" Margo teased Allison after welcoming Liv and Fitz.

Esther walked up to them. "Hey, leave my ladybug alone."

Alli had a scowl on her face while resting her head down on her father's shoulder.

"Baby come say hello to Grammie."

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back and kissed the frown on her forehead away.

"She had a long day and I had to wake her up to get dressed for dinner but then she fell asleep again in the car on our way over here and she did not like it when I just woke her up yet again." Liv explained.

"Oh my darling girl. Fitz why don't you go and lie her down. My ladybug will stay grumpy if she doesn't get her sleep."

"That's true." Liv chuckled and moved into the house.

As everyone gathered around the dinner table Fitz came waltzing back with Allison still clinging on to him.

"She says she's not sleepy anymore." He states and took his seat next to Olivia.

The others all shared a quiet laugh as Esther replied, "Stubborn..just like her mother."

Half an hour into their dinner Liv decided it was time to make their announcement.

"So I'd just like to share with you guys that I'm seeing someone, romantically."

Since Fitz's reaction didn't give anything away, Olivia received puzzling stares.

"You're seeing someone. Since when?" Her older sister asked.

"A while now."

Margo glanced awkwardly at Fitz then back at her sister. "Um.. Okay." She was about to go back to eating when she dropped her fork. "Actually no, not okay. So you're just gonna announce that you're in a relationship with someone while the father of your child is sitting right next to you? Not cool Liv. Really not cool."

"This is so awkward." Harrison mumbled into his wine glass.

"Look I know you two decided to be friends but come on." Margo was at it again.

Esther picked up on what was going on a while ago, and right now she was the only one reading between the lines.

"Margo."

"Yes mother?"

"Calm down. And if you must know, the guy in your sister's life is actually very lovely."

"Wait what? You've met him?"

"Liv please stop messing with this poor girl." Esther said laughing heartily.

"Fitz and I have decided to give us another try. We got back together."

Harrison and Margo stared wide eyed at the two people sitting across them.

"No.Way. What? But how? When? Why didn't I notice anything? Harry, did you?"

"Margo mama was right, you need to calm down."

"You're not funny Olivia. Now talk. I'm happy for you guys but please give me the inside scoop here." Margo asked with a little desperation.

"I'll tell you but first, Mom, how did you know?"

Esther gave her youngest daughter a loving smile. "You were happier. You were glowing actually, and I could tell. I mean there's only a few things that could give a woman that glow."

"I bet Allison is ecstatic." Harrison said, smiling at the happy couple.

"Yeah man. We all are. I for one cannot stop smiling." Fitz replied happily.

Again Margo stared them down with a smirk. "Well it took you long enough. Ugh you fools. We all knew you two were meant to be."

Olivia went on to tell Margo everything. All the details of how she and Fitz got back together.

"Oooh you went to get Alli from school. What was the dragon's reaction like?" Margo wanted to know.

"Oh Laurel will be Laurel." Liv said not wanting to waste time talking about that woman. "By the way, are you guys coming out on Saturday?"

"Of course we gotta be there cheering for our girl."

The 5 of them spent hours talking. Alli, who has been in front of the TV for most of the time, had found her way back into her father's arms. She was lightly snoring against his chest.

"We should be on our way and get this one in bed."

"Tonight was lovely." Esther smiled at her daughters and their partners.

"Thanks again for inviting me along. Your food was amazing as always Esther."

"Oh Fitz it's only a pleasure. Now come on, get my ladybug home. She still has school tomorrow. I'm hoping to see all of you again for dinner sometime during the week."

"Goodnight everyone." Liv said gathering her belongings.

Before they left, Margo poked her sister's side. "Liv we have a 8:30 meeting in the morning. Don't stay up too late."

"I'll do my best." Olivia replied with a matching naughty smirk.

 **xxx**

"Alright baby girl, let's hit the road."

Allison remained in her father's lap at the breakfast table.

"Alli, come on. You gotta get to school and I gotta get to work. Your dad will still be here when you get home."

"Momma why can't I stay with Daddy today?"

"Allison please don't be difficult right now." Olivia's hands were already full carrying her laptop, her bag and Allison's backpack. "Come on honey."

"Livvie I don't mind taking her to school."

"How do I know she won't just kill you with those big brown eyes of hers and convince you to keep her at home?"

"I won't keep her at home."

Allison wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as the words left his mouth but Fitz had to stay strong.

"You can't stay at home little mermaid. School is very important."

"Fitz you're not even dressed yet. I'll take her, don't worry. Come on baby girl."

"We'll play with your new kitchen set when you get home from school, okay?" Fitz said trying to get her to cheer up.

"And can I take my bike to the park?"

"Of course. Now off you go."

"Bye daddy. Have a good day."

"You too princess. See you later. I love you."

"I love you more. Momma c'mon let's go!" She skipped towards the front door.

Fitz tugged Olivia into a warm embrace. "This is nice. I could get used to it."

"What?"

"Mornings together."

"Hmm-yeah." Liv moaned into their kiss. "How many office spaces are you checking out today?"

"Only two. I'm hoping I can find the perfect space soon. I don't want it to drag out too long."

"Just don't be too hasty either."

 _"Momma!_ "

"That's my cue. Love you."

"Love you too."

They parted with another quick hug and loving smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the weekend Olivia and Fitz had a fantastic time at Allison's school function.

Along with Abby, Margo and Alli's grandmother they cheered their little girl on as she performed for the crowd in her red and white dress.

Allison on the other hand was filled with joy as she got the chance to show off her dad to her friends and teachers.

Fitz was just too happy to be there for his princess and proud to be dragged around being introduced to her friends and teachers.

On Sunday Allison was dropped off at Esther's house for a sleepover since it was Olivia's birthday on Monday and Fitz had already made plans for the two of them. He was going to make sure that she has the best day.

Fitz made sure to wake up earlier than Liv in order to kickoff her special day by making breakfast.

He stealthily slid out of bed to make his way to the kitchen. Fitz decided on his special cheesy omelette that she loved so much with extra crispy bacon, nutella pancakes with strawberries and coffee topped off with cocoa and cinnamon.

Fitz placed the tray on the bedside table on Liv's side then rounded the bed to get back under the sheets with her.

"Baby..wake up." He whispered while slipping his hand underneath her sleepshirt..which was actually one of his old t-shirts.

"Livvie." Fitz gave her naked butt a firm squeeze. "Wake up baby."

"Hm-mm..no..sleep."

Fitz grinned at the adorable frown on her face.

"No. No more sleep. It's your birthday." He pressed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "Come on, time to wake up."

Olivia rolled on top of him and stared sleepily into his eyes. "You're awful."

"What?"

"You kept me up all night and now you won't even let me sleep in."

"I don't recall keeping you up sweetheart. We were both very much awake and in a pleasant mood." Fitz smirked.

"You couldn't have given me just 5 more minutes of sleep though?"

"No 'cause I made you breakfast but since you're so tired why don't you get some sleep and I'll--"

"Shut up. Give me my food."

Fitz laughed and held her face in his hands. "Happy birthday Livvie." He said and brought her down for a kiss.

"Thank you. Stay put, I'm gonna go brush my teeth real quick." She rolled off of him and left the bed.

Upon Olivia's return to the bedroom Fitz sat up against the headboard with the tray of food in his lap.

"Ooh this looks delicious. You made all of this?"

He nodded with a winning smile.

"Aww you're so sweet." Liv said in a baby voice while pinching his cheeks.

"Stop that."

He tried to free his face from her grip but she wouldn't let go.

"No. You're a sweetie pie. Say it."

"I'm definitely not saying that."

Liv chuckled and opted to take a sip of her coffee.

"You know I will never be able to finish all of this food on my own, right? C'mon dig in."

With a fork in hand Fitz aimed for the omelette but Liv stopped him.

"Not that. Babe you know I die for your omelettes. They're my favourite."

He stared at her incredulously. "Geez woman."

Olivia popped a strawberry half in his mouth with a smirk. "So, what's on the agenda for today since you practically forced me not to go to work."

"Hey I merely suggested you take the day off so that we could celebrate your birthday properly."

"And how are we celebrating?"

"By having a good time."

"That's not an answer." She replied, eying him suspiciously and continued eating her breakfast.

Moments later Fitz carried the tray with empty dishes downstairs while Liv scrolled through a couple of birthday messages on her phone.

"Margo just dropped little miss off at school." Liv said when Fitz made his way back to bed.

"I kinda miss her already."

"Yeah.. But we need some mommy and daddy time, don't we?" Liv winked at him and Fitz wasted little time when he playfully toppled her into the mattress and pinned her hands above her head.

"Oh we do."

He dropped his head to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. Sucking hungrily on her bottom lip, bringing instant arousal to Olivia.

Fitz released her hands from the pinned position above her head, giving him the chance to undress her and roam her curves with his big hands.

Fitz smirked into their kiss when he felt Olivia biting his lip.

His hand made it's way from her breast inbetween her thighs. He growled when his fingers came into contact with her pool of wetness.

"You're so wet baby." He purred over her swolle lips.

Olivia unglued her lips from his to catch her breath while his two fingers massaged her clit.

She hissed when Fitz drove his fingers into her.

Her hard nipples pressing into his bare chest was what motivated him to suck on her succulent breasts. His tongue swirling expertly around the hard nipples.

Olivia pushed her sex deeper onto his fingers. Loving the pleasure.

Fitz pulled his fingers out of her and received a displeasing groan. However, he countered it with a devilish grin as he slithered downwards. Kissing her body as he went.

Like an wild animal about to feast on it's prey, he spread her legs apart and licked his lips.

He was eager to taste her.

Olivia choked out a weird sound when she felt Fitz's tongue delving through her folds.

Her sex was throbbing as Fitz feasted on her.

He knew exactly what to do to send her over the edge and so it didn't take long for Olivia to cry out his name.

She panted as he used his thumbs to stretch her open as she came.

Fitz kissed every inch of her naked body. Giving Liv time to recover from her exquisite orgasm.

He knew she was ready to go again when she straddled his waist and started to grind onto his girth.

She jerked his head forward and pressed his face into her breasts while grinding seductively in his lap.

Liv nibbled on his ear and in a sultry voice she said, "I want you to fuck me."

Fitz was now painfully hard. He needed to get inside of her immediately.

One thing was for sure; he was about to give her more than one orgasm and a birthday to remember.

 **xxx**

"Liv are you ready to leave yet? We gotta be there at half past two." Fitz hollered making his way upstairs to check on her.

They woke up at 1' o'clock after their fantastic morning in bed then Fitz told her about their afternoon plans.

A private boat cruise.

The Miami weather was just about perfect for it.

"Olivia.."

When he stepped into the room she was just putting on her blue and white maxi dress.

"Babe did you just change your outfit again? This is the third time now."

"Excuse me for wanting to look nice on my birthday."

"You do look nice baby and you looked nice in every other outfit you tried on before this one."

"Why are you so impatient? You got the whole boat for just the two of us it's not like we'll be holding other people up by being a few minutes late."

"Since when do you not care about being on time?"

"Since my body is only working like 70 percent from the waist down which is causing me to move a lot slower and it's all thanks to multiple rounds of sex with you." She answered without missing a beat.

Fitz collapsed with laughter on the bed. "Should I be proud of myself? I mean there was a complement in there, right?"

"Shut up and go start up the car. I'm right behind you."

"On it. You look really beautiful Livvie."

"Thank you handsome."

They arrived just on time actually and ready for a relaxing afternoon cruising the Miami waterways on a glass-bottom boat.

There was a chef on board to provide a quality meal for them to make part of Olivia's special day.

Liv and Fitz took a little tour on board and was amazed at the beauty.

After a delectable lunch the couple changed into their swimwear. Fitz had organised for them to go snorkeling.

"Ohh man Alli would've _loved_ this." Liv said putting on her gear.

"Right? We should definitely plan another trip out here and bring her along next time."

Liv popped her hand on her hip. "How do I look?" She had successfully put on her snorkeling gear.

"Adorable. Wait, lemme take a pic."

Liv did a few silly poses as Fitz snapped away. They cracked up at their playfulness.

"Alright the instructor is ready for us. Let's do this mama." Fitz cupped her round butt as he guided them off the boat.

They had an absolute ball.

The water was nice.

The ocean life was beyond beautiful.

And the mood was great.

They discarded their gear after 45 minutes of snorkeling and just drifted lazily on the water.

"So, how are you enjoying your day so far?"

"I'm having the best time."

"Good. We're not done yet. How does dinner on the beach sound to end of your birthday?"

Olivia looped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She smiled warmly and leaned in for a kiss.

Liv got a naughty idea and her hand disappeared under the surface. She slid her hand into his shorts causing Fitz to growl into her mouth.

"Livvie."

"Yes?"

"Don't make me take you right here."

"Would that be such a bad idea?" She asked playfully and continued stroking him.

"Baby.."

Olivia laughed and stopped her teasing by removing her hand from his shorts.

She was going to swim away but Fitz jerked her back and started tickling her. His stiff member poking into her ass.

Olivia screeched with laughter.

"Fitz stop it!" She yelled through the laughter.

"No."

"I'm gonna peeee!" Liv howled.

"You left me with an erection."

"I'm sorry for teasing you okay."

"I don't believe you are." He laughed and continued his assault, tickling her all over.

Liv squirmed in his embrace.

Eventually Fitz stopped tickling her and turned her in his arms so that they would face each other.

"I hate you." Liv said pouting.

Fitz tilted his head forward and sucked the flesh on her exposed neck.

"You do?" He asked.

"In the best way possible." She laughed.

After the exhilarating cruise the couple took a romantic stroll on the beach with Fitz navigating the way.

At sunset the arrived at a secluded nook just off the bustling beach.

Liv turned to Fitz with an awestruck expression. "Babe, when did you have time to organise all of this?"

It had a picnic setup. Blanket, picnic basket, flowers..the works.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves. But really I just wanted us to end the night off with a little romance. Do you like it?"

"I do."

"C'mon, let's sit down." He helped her to get comfortable on the blanket.

"This day has been so great. The perfect birthday slash valentine's day."

Fitz handed her a glass of wine. "Let's cheers to that."

They chatted about anything that came up and just thoroughly enjoyed each other's company.

As the hours ticked by Olivia found herself cuddled up between Fitz's legs, looking at the stars.

"I love you."

Fitz hugged her tight against his chest and dropped a kiss behind her ear. "I love you too."

"What do you say we get home. I still have your valentine's day gift stashed away."

"You got me a gift?" Fitz asked genuinely surprised.

Olivia turned slightly in his arms. "You _are_ my valentine aren't you?"

"I am." He answered with a cheesy grin. "So what did you get me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on now you're getting me excited. Give me a hint."

"Hmm.. It's edible."

She could see the change in his eyes. Olivia knew those eyes all too well.

Without him needing to say it, she got up and held her hand out for him. "Let's get moving handsome."

The man wanted his gift.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiii *covers face* it's been awhile huh?** **Thanks to those who's still here and interested in my stories even though I've been absent from here for..what has it been 6-7 months?** **Anyyywayyy, I don't have as much free time to write anymore. But I won't be going anywhere either. I still want to give you guys updates and new stuff to read because shit, Olitz still owns me.** I **don't know when the next update will be but for now I hope this little chapter isn't too bad. (p.s. I need to get back into rhythm because this chapter alone took me wayy too long to put together. I literally had to motivate myself to write.)** **Until next time..**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The sun was out. The roads were bustling as people were starting their day. Ah..just another Monday morning.

Allison and her dad were on their way out the front door when the little girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, wide eyed.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Daddy where's Ellie The Elephant? I can't go to school without it daddy I'll get in trouble."

Ellie the Elephant, a plush toy, was the class mascot and each kid had gotten the chance to take Ellie home with them for one day. The responsibility that came with it all stirred much excitement amongst the young ones.

"Didn't Ellie sleep in your bed?"

"No. Daaddd I don't want to get in trouble, we have to find it."

"Well can you remember the last place you put it?"

"Umm. .well. . Oh! I know! I had it when we watched the movie last night."

"Alright then let's go and take a look in the living room."

The duo looked everywhere in the living room but failed to find the plush toy.

"Daaaad. . ." She was definitely worried now.

"Hey don't worry, it has to be here somewhere and I'm sure we'll find it."

"Call mommy." Allison pleaded with slumped shoulders.

Fitz smiled and pulled out his phone. "Great idea."

 _"Hey babe I can't really talk right now, is this important?"_ Olivia answered.

"Sorry I know you guys are super busy but this is kinda important. Please tell me you know where Ellie The Elephant is. Alli and I have turned the living room upside down but couldn't find it."

 _"It_ _'s on the chair in her room_ _next to the laundry basket."_

"Are you sure?"

On the other end of the line Olivia sighed, _"Yes Fitz of course I'm sure. How did neither of you two see it there?"_

"Probably because she came crawling into our bed some time after you had left and I dozed off as well then we almost overslept so we had to get ready in a bit of a rush. It was a little crazy this morning." He rambled off.

 _"Ugh. Remind me to never leave for work early again. Did you guys even have breakfast?"_

"Yeah just cereal."

 _"What about her hair?"_

"She's sorted out, don't worry."

 _"You usually need to take your time to do her hair babe. Are you sure--"_

"I just tied it up in a ponytail and she's okay with it."

 _"Fine. Please just make sure she's not late for school."_

"Will do. I love you."

 _"Love you too, bye."_

As soon as Fitz ended the call Allison looked expectantly up at him. "Does mom know where Ellie is?"

"Yep. On the chair in your room. I'll go and fetch it."

"Hurry daddy."

Later that same day Olivia picked Allison up from school and together they went to meet Fitz for lunch.

"Is daddy inside?" Allison asked, skipping alongside her mother to the front entrance of a popular local restaurant.

"Yes, he's already waiting."

"I can't wait to show him my painting."

Olivia smiled proudly. "He's gonna love it sweetie."

Once inside, the girls both exchanged loving hugs with Fitz.

"My best girls." Fitz said with an affection smile.

"Daddy I have to show you my painting I did in class." The little girl started rummaging through her backpack with excitement.

"Ohh I bet it's super nice."

"Fitz do you know what you're going to eat?" Liv asked flipping mindlessly through the menu.

"Uhm.. I think I'll just have the ribs with fries and no onion rings."

"Okay."

Olivia studied the menu further to decide what she wanted to have while hearing their daughter animatedly explaining her artwork to Fitz.

"Allison can I order you some mac and cheese or would you like to have the chicken nuggets?"

"Oh umm.. the nuggets please. And a milkshake!"

"Nice try sweet pea. Water or juice. Choose one."

"But moomm.."

Liv shook her head. "Those are your options."

Allison turned to her father. "Daddy are you gonna order a milkshake for yourself?"

Their slyness never slipped past Olivia.

"Fitz, don't even." She laughed.

"What? Why can't I order a milkshake?"

"You two are trying to be slick."

"But--"

"Water or juice. And now that goes for both of you."

Father and daughter had matching pouts and it was melting Olivia's heart to no end.

"Water." They replied in unison.

Olivia wasn't necessarily a health freak but she didn't want Allison to get used to too many unhealthy eating habits. Too much junk food and sweet treats has never done anybody any good.

"Mommy can I go play?"

The kids' play area was well within sight from where they were seated so Olivia didn't have a problem with it - as long as she had an eye on Alli.

"Okay baby, but only until the food gets here then you gotta be back. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Allison removed her shoes at a rapid pace and bolted off.

"Fitz I have to attend a conference for work next week with two of my colleagues. It's being held in Pittsburgh."

"I see. When do you leave?"

"Wednesday and I won't be back until Friday. Will you be okay on your own with Alli?"

"Wait, _this_ Wednesday? As in the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes.. I know, it's short notice and i'm really sorry. I tried to get out of it and get Margo to go instead but she's busy putting together a pitch for a huge contract we're trying to secure."

"Hey no I didn't mean it like that, come on, this is your job. And yes, Alli and I will be fine."

Olivia smirked. "Are you sure? Because I left a little earlier this morning and you literally overslept babe."

He laughed. " _Almost_ overslept. We just woke up slightly later than usual that's all. Anyway, we'll be fine, really. Don't worry."

"What does your work schedule look like for those three days?"

"Well my patients usually start coming in at around ten so that's fine but if I have any appointments during the time to fetch Alli from school then I'll move those. It's not a problem."

"Okay. And you can just drop her off at my mom's place after school if you have to get back to work."

"Livvie?"

"What?"

"Please stop worrying. I can take of her." His voice was gentle and sweet.

"I'm not worried, I know you can take care of her. You're an amazing dad. But I _do_ know that she'll be trying to take her chances while I'm away because she knows daddy can't say no to her."

"How are you literally immune to thosd puppy dog eyes of hers though?"

His question gave Olivia a genuine belly laugh. "I'm truly not, I just don't let it get to me...for the most part. Because sometimes she'll catch me off guard and I'll be a sucker but that doesn't happen too often."

"Well it's a little more difficult for the rest of us. Consider yourself lucky."

"What are talking about? You're her favourite person mister so you have absolutely nothing to complain about."

Several minutes went by until Fitz went to get Allison from the play area.

"Daddyyy I'm not hungry right nowww." She nagged as they approached their table.

"Baby you can go back to playing after you've sat down and had your lunch." Olivia said gently.

"But momma I just made new friends and they're still playing. I just want to play with them."

"That's nice and of course you can play with them but only after you've had something to eat. Come here, let me put some sanitizer on your hands before you touch your food."

Allison was being stubborn.

"Alli, are you being difficult right now?"

"I just wanna go and play mommy please." The little girl begged in a sad voice.

"And what about the chicken nuggets mommy ordered for you?"

Fitz was eating while watching their exchange until he finally decided to jump in. "Hey princess why don't you just have a quick bite. You can't play on an empty stomach otherwise you won't have that much fun."

Alli eyed her dad, looked at her food, then over to her mom. "Okay."

Fitz tossed his daughter a smile. "Thank you."

She gobbled down two of the nuggets and a gulp of water before she shot off towards the play area again, leaving her parents amused.

"She's gonna fall asleep in the car on our way home then she'll wake up later being grumpy because she'll be hungry."

Fitz chuckled, shaking his head. "That's our Alli."

"So babe, how's your mom?" Liv asked, changing the subject.

"She's good. We still talk a lot on the phone but she mostly just asks about Alli."

"Will she be visiting again anytime soon?"

"It is something we've talked about and I've told her that she's welcome here anytime."

"I really want Allison to have a good relationship with her. Even if she can't visit or we don't have time to go over there, then a phone call every now and then will also do. As long as they keep in touch by talking to each other and bonding."

"You're right. And of course it's unfortunate that we're so far apart."

"It is.. Does she miss you though?"

Fitz laughed quietly before answering, "I don't think so. I think she's more content and at ease knowing I'm right where I want to be. With the two people I love and adore the most."

"You're sweet." Olivia smiled and got up. She left a chaste kiss on Fitz's cheek. "I'm gonna go get our kid."

"Okay, I'll get the bill."

The family of three made their way out of the restaurant as Fitz walked his girls to their car.

"Bye daddy!"

Fitz gave his daughter a forehead kiss after placing her securely in her booster seat. "Bye princess."

He shut the door and pulled Olivia into his arms. "See you tonight. I love you."

They shared a quick kiss.

"Love you too. Now go on, you gotta get back to work Dr. Grant."

"Wait wait wait!"

"What?"

He pulled her back in a playful nature. "Give me one more kiss."

"For you, anytime." She giggled and cupped his face in her small hands as their lips connected.


End file.
